Amistad con beneficios
by gabrielizz
Summary: Me tomo en brazos apoyándome en una de las paredes de la cocina, continuamos besándonos y yo le tome una de sus manos y la lleve a mi entrepierna.  - Toca Edward, mira como me tienes de caliente- le dije entre jadeos.LEMON, lean bajo su reponsabilidad
1. Chapter 1

**Amistad con Beneficios**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego un poco.**

Bella pov.

Hoy era un caluroso y aburrido sábado y mis mejores amigas estaban fuera de la ciudad, sin ellas estaba realmente aburrida, no encontraba en que entretenerme y además estaba muy caliente, necesitaba una polla para pasar el rato, en momentos así extrañaba no tener un novio, ya que había terminado con Jacob por ser muy celoso y controlador. Pero bastaba acordarme de eso para que dejara de acordarme de el ya que a mi no me gusta que me controlen.

Estaba recostada en mi sofá, tratando de pensar en encontrar algo en que entretenerme cuando inconcientemente comencé a deslizar mi mano hacia mis pechos, que solo estaban tapados por una fina camiseta, y lentamente comencé a masajear mis pezones que reaccionaron de forma inmediata colocándose erectos, la sensación era muy placentera por lo que se me salio un gemido, me acomode mejor en el sofá luego de quitarme la camiseta y quedar completamente desnuda hacia arriba, humedecí mis dedos con saliva y seguí tocando mis pechos alternando la atención entre mis pezones . Una de mis manos abrió mi pantalón y siguió su camino hacia mi entrepierna, que ya estaba humada y lentamente recorrí con uno de mis dedos los labios de mi vulva comprobando lo caliente que estaba, comencé a hacer círculos con mi mano sobre mi clítoris dándome así una sensación muy placentera, mis caderas seguían el ritmo de mi mano en forma circular y podía sentir como mis dedos se humedecían mas y mas con mis jugos, mi otra mano no dejaba de masajear mis pezones, de mi boca salían pequeños gemidos, y en mi mente aparecían imágenes de mi amigo Edward y su exquisita polla. Lentamente metí dos de mis dedos en mi interior y comencé a bombearme con ellos, no era lo mismo que tener una polla o un dildo dentro, aunque lo mío no era lo plástico, yo prefería lo natural. Mientras seguía tocándome pude sentir como mi celular comenzaba a sonar en la cartera de mi pantalón, frustradamente detuve un poco mis movimientos y con la mano que tenia en mis pechos saque el celular para ver quien era, ya que no pensaba dejar que mi orgasmo, que necesitaba mucho, se me fuera así de rápido. Al mirar la pantalla ví que era la persona que necesitaba para ayudarme con mi frustración, así que le conteste aun con la voz un poco agitada.

-Hola Edward- le dije y mi voz salio mas ronca de lo normal.

-Hola cariño que hacías, interrumpo- me pregunto y como nuestra amistad es a prueba de todo le respondí sinceramente

-La verdad es que si, debiste haberme llamado como en 5 minutos mas.

-Lo siento no lo sabia, pero si te puedo ayudar en algo- me dijo, con voz sugerente.

-¿De verdad estas dispuesto a ayudarme?- le pregunte coquetamente

- Claro que si amiga, tu dime y yo te ayudo a arreglar lo que estabas haciendo- me contesto

- A acabar mejor dicho- le respondí- Bueno entonces te quiero aquí en 15 minutos Edward porque necesito terminarlo urgente- le dije y le corte antes de que me respondiera.

Me levante de el sofá y me di una rápida ducha, me puse uno de mis veraniegos vestido con tiritas y sin ropa interior, total no la iba a necesitar. Estaba arreglando un poco la sala cuando llego Edward, que traía un rico vino frutal, para servirse frío. este hombre cada vez me sorprendía mas, por lo rápido que conducía.

- Hola- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

- Valla Bella, hoy si que estas hermosa- me dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios. Es que nuestra relación de amistad era muy libre, éramos amigos con beneficios, cuando ninguno de los dos tenia pareja, éramos amantes, pero cuando alguno tenia pareja solo éramos buenos amigos. Y ahora estábamos solteros los dos, así que teníamos toda la libertad de ser lo que quisiésemos.

- Que bueno que llegaste rápido Edward, porque te necesito- le dije- con todo el deseo en mi voz, ya que a el no le podía mentir.

- Yo igual necesitaba estar contigo- me respondió.

Cerramos la puerta y fuimos, tomados de la mano, a dejar el vino al refrigerador, luego lo tomaríamos helado. Cuando estábamos en la cocina, me acerque a Edward y lo bese en los labios, con un beso totalmente deseoso, el me lo respondió con ansias y me tomo en brazos apoyándome en una de las paredes de la cocina, continuamos besándonos y yo le tome una de sus manos y la lleve a mi entrepierna.

- Toca Edward, mira como me tienes de caliente- le dije entre jadeos.

- Me encanta tu coño Bella, quiero estar dentro tuyo- me respondió.

Rápidamente le desabroche su pantalón, mientras Edward masajeaba mi coño, y tome su firme erección entre mis mano, masajeándola de arriba hacia abajo.

- Te quiero adentro ahora- le gruñí. El tomo una de mis piernas y la subió hasta su cadera y se posiciono para entrar de un solo movimiento dentro de mi, llenándome completamente. Me beso y yo gemí en su boca, con cada una de sus estocadas yo sentía que estaba mas cerca del cielo. Mientras me embestía una de sus manos masajeaba mis pechos y la otra sujetaba mi pierna alternando pequeños masajes a mi culo, yo solo podía sujetarme con mis manos a su cuello y gemir en su boca, tratando de llevar el mismo ritmo con mis caderas, sentía que cada vez estaba mas cerca.

-Háblame sucio Bella- me dijo roncamente Edward, al oído, a el le encanta que le hable sucio.

- Me gusta sentir tu caliente y grande polla dentro de mi coño- le dije.

- Me gusta tu coño, lo tienes tan húmedo y apretado- me respondió.

-Quiero sentir como terminas dentro de mi- le dije casi llegando a mi orgasmo y sintiendo como sus movimientos eran mas frenéticos- Quiero que me llenes con tu caliente semen.

- Ohh… mierda Bella- grito a la vez que se corría dentro de mi y podía sentir como su semen quedaba dentro de mi, haciendo que me corriera junto a el.

-Edwarddd!… gemí y sentí como mis pierna perdían fuerza. Nos quedamos abrazados recuperando la respiración y luego nos besamos, lentamente salio de mi y me tomo en brazos hasta llevarme al sofá, sentándome como una niñita pequeña en sus piernas, cuando logre recuperar mi ritmo normal de respiración le di un casto beso y le dije.

- Gracias por venir a ayudarme con lo que me interrumpiste.

- No hay de que, te dije que te ayudaría en lo que te interrumpí- me respondió- ¿Que estabas haciendo cuando te llame?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Masturbándome y pensando en ti- le respondí descaradamente- en verdad que en ocasiones pienso que lees las mentes- le dije. Me dio mi sonrisa torcida favorita y me beso ávidamente.

- Cualquier mente menos la tuya- me dijo- además no sabes como me calienta escucharte hablar así sucia y osada.

- Sabes que es solo contigo- le dije- que te parece si nos vamos a la piscina un rato y tomamos un poco de sol.

- Me encantaría- dijo y me tomo como un costal de papas sobre su hombro y me llevo hasta la piscina. Estuvimos toda la tarde bañándonos, tomando sol y disfrutando del refrescante vino.

Luego de un rato le dije.

- Sabes, esta semana voy a estar sola, ya que las chicas están de viaje, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo?- le pregunte con cara de niña buena.

- Eso no lo tienes ni que preguntar- me dijo- además con tanto tiempo libre, algo se nos puede ocurrir para hacer y matar el tiempo no crees- me pregunto sonriendo de forma torcida y moviendo sus cejas.

- Yo tengo barias cosas en mente- le respondí- y podríamos comenzar ahora.

**Sus reviews son mi salario y si me convencen lo continuo**.

Gabrielizz


	2. Chapter 2 edward pov

**Amistad con Beneficios**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Yo solo juego un poco.**

**Edward pov.**

- ¡Como fuiste capaz de hacerlo!- me gritaba Tanya mientras buscaba su ropa y se la colocaba apresuradamente- eres un imbécil… estúpido, no se como pude soportarte tanto tiempo, siempre supe que yo era mucho para ti- seguía y seguía gritando cosas mientras se vestía- Toda la culpa la tiene esa puta de mierda- grito histérica, y eso fue lo ultimo que le aguantaba.

- Cállate Tanya, y sal de mi casa- le dije cabreado.

- Claro que me voy. No pienso quedarme ni un momento mas en la casa de un poco hombre como tu- me dijo.

- Creo que estas exagerando- le respondí.

- ¿Tu crees que si tu novio dice el nombre de su "supuesta" mejor amiga mientras esta follando con su NOVIA, no deba enojarme?- me grito-… eres un imbécil… por que no reconoces de una puta vez que te mueres por esa Zorra- me dijo mirándome con odio.

- Ella no es una zorra-le dije con tono cortante- Es mucho mejor que tu, además ella si es mi amiga- le respondí.

- Si fuera solo tu amiga no dirías su nombre mientras te corres follando conmigo- me dijo- Ya no pienso quedarme ni un minuto mas aquí… todo lo que pudo haber pasado con nosotros lo acabas de mandar a la mierda- me grito mientras cerraba la puerta de un solo golpe.

- Allá va otra- me dije internamente, y es que no era primera vez que decía el nombre de Bella mientras estaba con otra en la cama, pero es que eso era totalmente involuntario.

Desde que me di cuenta que lo que yo sentía por Bella era mas que una simple amistad con beneficios, mis relaciones personales se habían ido al tarro de la basura. Iba fracaso tras fracaso, por mas que trataba de ver mi relación con Bella como una simple amistad con ventajas, como la veía ella, no podía dejar de pensar en que quería tener a esa mujer conmigo por mucho tiempo, sin tener que compartirla con nadie mas. El gran problema aquí era que para Bella yo solo era el amigo con el cual tenia una relación de amistad muy libre, ósea éramos amigos con beneficios, cuando ninguno de los dos tenia pareja, éramos amantes, pero cuando alguno tenia pareja solo éramos buenos amigos. Bueno ahora yo estaba completamente solo, mientras ella estaba con su novio Jacob haciendo lo que yo moría de ganas de hacer con ella… el amor.

Había pasado ya mas de una semana desde mi accidentado termino con Tanya, y sí… estaba un poco deprimido, no porque haber terminado con Tanya, sino mas bien, porque sabia que Bella estaba bien con Jacob, mientras yo me la imaginaba desnuda junto a mi. Estaba vegetando sobre mi cama, sin ánimos de nada, cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular

- Alo- conteste con pocas ganas y sin mirar quien era.

- Uy, pero con ese animo estas perfecto para una fiesta- dijo sarcástica Alice.

- Hola Ali- le respondí un poco mas animado.

- ¿No me digas que estas así de deprimido porque la perra de Tanya termino contigo?- me pregunto. Definitivamente a Alice nunca le simpatizo Tanya.

- Claro que no, además ¿como sabes que termino conmigo?- le pregunte.

- Soy adivina- dijo riendo- La verdad es que ella publico que eras un estúpido e imbécil, en tu muro de Facebook- me dijo

- Mierda, lo que me faltaba- dije frustrado

- No te preocupes- me respondió- ya no te podrá molestar, yo ya la bloquee.

- ¿Como lo hiciste si no tienes mi clave?- le pregunte.

- Yo jamás he dicho que no la tenga- me dijo, pero antes que le pudiera preguntar como la obtuvo ella siguió hablando- pero no nos desviemos del principal tema de mi llamado- me dijo.

- Soy todo oídos- le dije ya que sabia que no me iba a dejar tranquilo mientras no me dijera lo que tenia en mente.

- Te tengo dos noticias- dijo con voz cantarina- primero, Bella termino definitivamente con Jacob- y automáticamente sonreí- y segundo tendrás una semana para que Bella cambie de opinión y acepte tener algo mas que amistad entre ustedes, porque con las chicas estaremos fuera de la ciudad y Bella necesita que alguien la distraiga- seguía diciendo la enana- yo creo que debes decirle de una buena vez que tu la quieres como algo mas que una amiga todo terreno- me dijo- no se como no se lo has dicho ante.

- Sabes que ella valora mucho mas nuestra amistad que el tener algo mas serio- le dije- y preferiría seguir siendo su amigo por siempre, que permitir que ella se aleje porque yo le digo que la amo.

Y es que la única persona que sabia lo que yo sentía en verdad por Bella era Alice, ella era quien me decía como poder conquistar a Bella, lo malo es que yo no me atrevía, temía que Bella se

alejara de mi, ella era un "espíritu Libre" como decía, y no le gustaban amarrarse por mucho tiempo a una sola persona; al mas mínimo intento de controlar algo en su vida, ella terminaba todo y volvía a comenzar, así que no sabia como hacerlo.

- ¿Que te hace pensar a ti, que ella quiere algo mas serio?- le pregunte.

- Eso es obvio- me dijo- solo que ella no se ha dado cuenta. ¿Porque crees que falla tanto en sus relaciones?- me pregunto, pero antes que le contestara ella continuo hablando- porque tiene miedo, y no lo va a superar mientra no encuentre a la persona que no la abandone cuando ella mas lo necesite- dijo- y ¿quien es la única persona que a estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas durante toda su vida?- me pregunto.

- Yo- dije de forma dubitativa.

- Exacto. Grito la enana- premio para el concursarte, por ser tan brillante- dijo riéndose- démosle el Premio Novel de ciencias- continuo burlándose de mi.

- Ya en serio Alice- le dije molesto- no estoy para bromas.

- Uy… pero que amargado te vuelve la falta de sexo- me dijo- mejor llama a Bella, que esta parecida a ti.

- ¿Y cuando se van ustedes?- le pregunte.

- Ya nos fuimos pequeño Eddie- me respondió- así que no malgastes tu tiempo y mueve tu culo a casa de Bella porque tiene que estar completamente sola y caliente en su casa- dijo riendo y antes que le dijera algo agrego- solo quiero buenas noticias al regresar.

- Gracias Alice, te debo una- le dije.

- No te preocupes, déjame organizar tu Boda y estamos a mano- me respondió

- Creo que te estas apresurando.

- No lindo, tu estas perdiendo tu tiempo… así que mueve el lindo culito que Dios te dio y conquista a Bella- me grito para luego cortar.

Me levante de la cama y me di una ducha rápida, salí de mi casa y maneje mi volvo, cuando estaba a una cuadra de la casa de Bella la llame.

-Hola Edward- me respondió, y su voz salio mas ronca de lo normal. Pude imaginarme mas o menos que era lo que estaba haciendo

-Hola cariño que hacías, interrumpo- ,le pregunte esperando que inventara alguna escusa.

-La verdad es que si, debiste haberme llamado como en 5 minutos mas- me respondió coquetamente.

-Lo siento no lo sabia, pero si te puedo ayudar en algo- le dije, con voz sugerente ya comenzando a excitarme.

-¿De verdad estas dispuesto a ayudarme?- me pregunto

- Claro que si amiga, tu dime y yo te ayudo a arreglar lo que estabas haciendo- le conteste

- A acabar mejor dicho- me respondió y ahí me quedo completamente claro lo que estaba haciendo antes de mi llamado- Bueno entonces te quiero aquí en 15 minutos Edward porque necesito terminarlo urgente- me dijo y antes que le dijera algo me había cortado la llamada.

Me contuve de ir a su casa en ese mismo momento. Bella tenia la capacidad de excitarme de sobremanera con solo hablarme coquetamente o hacer alguno de sus gestos que provocaban mas de alguna erección en mi.

Cuando ya habían pasado como ocho o diez minutos continúe el viaje hacia su casa. Al llegar toque la puerta y me recibió una excitante Bella que llevaba un vestido, que no tendría puesto por mucho tiempo.

- Hola- me dijo con una linda sonrisa en sus pulposos y rosados labios.

- Valla Bella, hoy si que estas hermosa- le dije dándole un casto beso en los labios. Y mostrándole el exquisito vino frutal, que le llevaba, que me recordaba el sabor de su boca.

- Que bueno que llegaste rápido Edward, porque te necesito- me dijo- y pude sentir mi deseo reflejado en sus palabras.

- Yo igual necesitaba estar contigo- le dije sinceramente.

Cerramos la puerta y fuimos, tomados de la mano, a dejar el vino al refrigerador, debía estar bien helado. Cuando estábamos en la cocina, Bella se acerco felinamente a mi y me beso en los labios, con un beso cargado de deseo, yo le respondí como si mi vida dependiera de eso y la tome en brazos apoyándola en una de las paredes de la cocina para tener mas firmeza, continuamos besándonos y ella me tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a su entrepierna que ya estaba sin bragas y húmeda para mi.

- Toca Edward, mira como me tienes de caliente- me dijo entre jadeos.

- Me encanta tu coño Bella, quiero estar dentro tuyo- le respondí.

Rápidamente me desabrocho mi pantalón, mientras yo masajeaba su clítoris, y tomo mi erección entre sus mano, masajeándome de arriba hacia abajo.

- Te quiero adentro ahora- me gruño. Y es que así éramos en ocasiones. Olvidábamos completamente los preámbulos, para irnos directos al placer. Tome una de sus piernas y la subí hasta una de mis cadera, para tener mejor acceso; y me posicione para luego entrar con un solo movimiento dentro de ella, sintiendo como su calor me rodeaba completamente. La bese, y ella gimió en mi boca, mientras con cada estocadas sentía el mejor de los placeres. Cuando la embestía una de mis manos masajeaba sus pechos a la vez que la otra sujetaba su pierna alternando masajes a su fabuloso culo, ella sujetaba mi cuello y gemía en mi boca, llevando el ritmo con sus caderas, podía sentir como su coño comenzaba a latir alrededor de mi polla indicándome que estaba igual de cerca que yo de terminar.

-Háblame sucio Bella- le dije roncamente al oído, para así evitar decirle te amo y no echar a perder el plan que estaba inventando para conquistarla.

- Me gusta sentir tu caliente y grande polla dentro de mi coño- me dijo, poniéndome mas caliente de lo que ya estaba.

- Me gusta tu coño, lo tienes tan húmedo y apretado- le respondí.

-Quiero sentir como terminas dentro de mi- me dijo a la vez que sentía como estaba mas apretada que antes, causando que mis movimientos fueran mas frenéticos- Quiero que me llenes con tu caliente semen-me gimió al oído y solo eso hizo falta para que llegara a mi orgasmo y me corriera dentro de ella.

- Ohh… mierda Bella- grite sintiendo como Bella latía alrededor de mi polla.

-Edwarddd!… gimió y sentí como sus pierna perdían un poco de fuerza. Nos quedamos abrazados recuperando la respiración y luego la bese. Como quería decirle que la amaba, pero sabia que no estaba lista para algo así. Lentamente salí de su calido coño y la tome en brazos hasta llevarla al sofá, la senté como una niñita pequeña en mis piernas. Después de unos minutos me dio un casto beso y me dijo.

- Gracias por venir a ayudarme con lo que me interrumpiste.

- No hay de que, te dije que te ayudaría en lo que te interrumpí- le respondí- ¿Que estabas haciendo cuando te llame?- pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-Masturbándome y pensando en ti- me respondió dejándome asombrado- en verdad que en ocasiones pienso que lees las mentes- dijo. Le sonreí torcidamente y la bese ávidamente.

- Cualquier mente menos la tuya- le respondí- además no sabes como me calienta escucharte hablar así sucia y osada.

- Sabes que es solo contigo- me dijo- que te parece si nos vamos a la piscina un rato y tomamos un poco de sol.

- Me encantaría- dije y la tome como un costal de papas sobre mi hombro para llevarla hasta la piscina. Estuvimos toda la tarde bañándonos, tomando sol y disfrutando del refrescante vino.

Luego de un rato me dijo.

- Sabes, esta semana voy a estar sola, ya que las chicas están de viaje, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo?- me pregunto con cara de niña buena. Como si ya no supiera que estaba completamente sola.

- Eso no lo tienes ni que preguntar- le dije- además con tanto tiempo libre, algo se nos puede ocurrir para hacer y matar el tiempo ¿no crees?- le pregunte sonriendo y moviendo mis cejas.

- Yo tengo barias cosas en mente- me respondió- y podríamos comenzar ahora. Conociéndola como la conozco creo que pensamos en las mismas cosas, ahora solo tenia que jugar bien mis cartas.

**Sus reviews son mi salario. La verdad es que no se cuanto durara historia, todo depende de mi tiempo e inspiración. Ustedes déjenme su comentario.**

Gabrielizz


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo estaba aburrida, por eso los tome prestados y juego un rato con ellos.**_

**Hola a quienes leen este fic, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews.**

**Solo lamento que el tiempo y la inspiración no me acompañaran del todo… a sido una semana muy pesada.**

…

- Sabes, esta semana voy a estar sola, ya que las chicas están de viaje, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo?- me pregunto con cara de niña buena. Como si ya no supiera que estaba completamente sola.

- Eso no lo tienes ni que preguntar- le dije- además con tanto tiempo libre, algo se nos puede ocurrir para hacer y matar el tiempo ¿no crees?- le pregunte sonriendo y moviendo mis cejas.

- Yo tengo varias cosas en mente- me respondió- y podríamos comenzar ahora. Conociéndola como la conozco creo que pensamos en las mismas cosas, ahora solo tenia que jugar bien mis cartas.

**Edward pov.**

Pasamos la tarde en la piscina, nos bañamos, tuvimos sexo, tomamos vino, conversamos y volvimos a tener sexo. Ya comenzaba a oscurecerse así que le dije a Bella que iría por mis cosas a mi departamento para pasar toda la semana con ella en su casa.

- ¿Es necesario que vallas?- pregunto con un adorable puchero que me hizo reír

-Claro que si, no tengo ropa limpia acá para cambiarme- le respondí.

- Pero puedes andar sin nada, a mi no me molesta- dijo con un tono mas que sugerente.

- Tu tendrías que andar igual que yo- le respondí- Bella solamente río conmigo.

- De acuerdo ve, pero no demores mucho y cuando regreses cenamos juntos.

Intente demorar el menor tiempo posible y es que cada minuto que pasaba yo intentaba encontrar la forma de convencer a Bella para que me viera de otra forma, algo mas que un simple amigo con beneficios.

Cuando regrese a su casa, ella tenia preparada una rica lasaña, mi preferida.

- ¡Amor volví!- grite apenas entre a la casa.

- Con ese grito no me quedaron dudas- dijo riendo.

Nos ganamos en la mesa, y cenamos tranquilamente a la luz de las velas. Mi mente seguía tratando de encontrar la forma de que ella no me rechazara, pero la única solución que pude encontrar fue hablarle sinceramente, quizás no diciéndole de inmediato que la amaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, sino pedirle que nos diéramos la oportunidad de demostrarnos que si podíamos compenetrarnos como pareja, de varias formas mas que solo en la cama.

- Un dólar por tus pensamientos- me dijo Bella

- Perdón no quería estar distraído- le respondí.

- ¿Que es lo que ocupa tus pensamientos?- pregunto.

- Solo tu- respondí sinceramente, ella río.

- No, enserio… ¿que es lo que te tiene tan absorto?

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- le dije

- Claro sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- me dijo.

- Promete que tu respuesta será sincera- le dije

- Lo prometo Edward, habla luego, me asusta tanta seriedad.

- ¿Porque nunca hemos intentado tener algo mas serio entre nosotros?- le dije.

-Creí que no te molestaba estar como hasta ahora- me dijo- tenemos una buena relación de amigos, no hay mentiras entre nosotros, nos apoyamos en momentos difíciles…

- Y tenemos sexo- la interrumpí.

- Bueno eso también- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿A que se debe esta pregunta?- dijo- ¿Quieres que nuestra amistad libre termine?- me pregunto.

- No para nada, al contrario- le dije- yo quisiera que intentáramos vernos como una pareja.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia?- dijo con un tono de incredulidad y duda.

- ¿No te gustaría?- le pregunte con un leve tono de angustia

- La verdad no lo se Edward, jamás he pensado en ti como algo mas que mi amigo, temo que si eso no resultara nuestra verdadera amistad se viera afectada- me dijo en tono dudoso.

- Yo no seria capaz de alejarme nunca de ti- dije sinceramente

-Pero ¿Y si no funciona? me dijo

- No lo sabremos hasta no probarlo- le respondí- dame un plazo para demostrarte que podríamos ser algo mas que amigos- le pedí- prometo que pondré todo de mi parte.

- No lo se- dijo y podía ver en su cara que en verdad le temía a que esto no resultara, mientras inconcientemente mordía uno de sus labios, un gesto que solo demostraba lo nerviosa que la ponía esta situación.

-Solo di que si- le dije- probemos durante esta semana, si no logro convencerte del todo retomaremos nuestra amistad como antes, sin nada mas serio.

Casi podía escuchar como los engranajes de la cabeza de Bella funcionaban sopesando todas las posibilidades, cuando creí que me diría que no ella hablo.

- De acuerdo, pero quiero que sepas que si esto no funciona me dolería muchísimo que esto matara nuestra amistad- me dijo.

Me levante de la mesa y me arrodille a su lado, tome una de sus manos y la bese.

-Hare que jamás te arrepientas de decirme que si- le prometí tanto a ella como a mi. Luego la tome en brazos al estilo novia, ganándome una linda risa de su parte.

- ¿Que haces?- me pregunto cuando comencé a subir la escalera hasta su dormitorio, con ella en mis brazos.

- Hoy comenzare a demostrarte la diferencia entre el Edward que tenia sexo contigo y yo el nuevo Edward- ella río y me pregunto.

- ¿Y cual seria la gran diferencia?.

- Que el nuevo Edward no tendrá solo sexo contigo- le dije a la vez que entrábamos a su dormitorio y la dejaba de pie frente a mi- Hoy te haré algo en lo que e estado pensando hace mucho tiempo- le susurre en el oído para después besaba en su dulce boca, no con la desesperación habitual que tenían nuestros encuentros anteriores. En este beso le quería demostrar que en verdad quería a la Bella amiga, a la Bella mujer, a la Bella amante.- este nuevo Edward te hará el amor- le respondí

**Bella pov.**

Mientras Edward iba por sus cosas a su departamento yo prepare su platillo favorito, lasaña. Cuando estaba terminando de ordenar la mesa escuche que la puerta se abría y después el grito a todo pulmón de Edward

- ¡Amor volví!.

- Con ese grito no me quedaron dudas- le dije riendo.

Serví los platos y nos ganamos en la mesa, cenamos tranquilamente a la luz de las velas. Podía notar como a pesar de estar conversando conmigo Edward mantenía su cabeza en otra parte así que decidí que lo mejor era preguntarle.

- Un dólar por tus pensamientos- le dije

- Perdón no quería estar distraído- me respondió.

- Que es lo que ocupa tus pensamientos- pregunte.

- Solo tu- respondió haciéndome reír.

- No enserio… ¿Que es lo que te tiene tan absorto?

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- me pregunto de vuelta

- Claro sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- le dije, mientras pensaba en que podía ser tan importante, para que estuviera tan serio. El no suele preocuparse por muchas cosas.

- Promete que tu respuesta será sincera- me dijo

- Lo prometo Edward, habla luego, me asusta tanta seriedad.

- ¿Porque nunca hemos intentado tener algo mas serio entre nosotros?- me dijo. La pregunta en verdad me sorprendió, no creí que el quisiera algo mas serio entre nosotros, mas que mal su vida en pareja duraba tan poco como las mías.

-Creí que no te molestaba estar como hasta ahora- le dije- tenemos una buena relación de amigos, no hay mentiras entre nosotros, nos apoyamos en momentos difíciles...

- Y tenemos sexo- me interrumpió

- Bueno eso también- dije con una sonrisa y una serie de imágenes de nuestros encuentros pasaron en forma de flash por mi cabeza, acalorándome un poco- ¿A que se debe esta pregunta?- dije- ¿Quieres que nuestra amistad libre termine?- le pregunte. Y temí que me dijera que si.

- No para nada, al contrario- me dijo- yo quisiera que intentáramos vernos como una pareja.

- ¿ Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia?- dije con un autentico tono de incredulidad y duda.

- ¿No te gustaría?- me pregunto con un tono agónico y cara de pena.

- La verdad no lo se Edward, jamás he pensado en ti como algo mas que mi amigo, temo que si eso no resultara nuestra verdadera amistad se viera afectada- le dije en tono dudoso, pero muy sincero. La verdad es que jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de tener lejos de mi a Edward, el era como mi sombra, en ocasiones no la veía, pero sabia que siempre estaba a mi lado.

- Yo no seria capaz de alejarme nunca de ti- dijo mirándome a los ojos y dejándome ver solo sinceridad en los suyos

-Pero ¿Y si no funciona?- le pregunte.

- No lo sabremos hasta no probarlo- me respondió- dame un plazo para demostrarte que podemos ser algo mas que amigos- me rogó- prometo que pondré todo de mi parte.

- No lo se- dije casi cediendo, quien no lo haría con el, sobretodo cuando te mira con esos hermosos ojos verdes y con una mala copia del puchero de Alice.

-Solo di que si- me dijo- probemos durante esta semana, si no logro convencerte del todo retomaremos nuestra amistad como antes, sin nada mas serio.

Sopese todas las posibilidades, en mi cabeza, o los escenarios que podíamos tener en todo este tema y no me perecieron para nada molestos, el mirar a Edward como algo mas que un amigo con beneficios no era tan mala idea, sabiendo elegir bien todo y separar nuestra apreciada amistad en caso de algún fracaso, no tendría porque quedarme con la duda de que es lo que se siente verlo con otros ojos. Lo mire y me veía de una forma expectante así que le dije.

- De acuerdo, pero quiero que sepas que si esto no funciona me dolería muchísimo que esto matara nuestra amistad. Aun no terminaba de hablar cuando ya tenia a Edward arrodillado a mi lado, tomo una de mis manos y la beso.

-Hare que jamás te arrepientas de decirme que si- me prometió. Luego se levanto y me tomo en brazos al estilo novia, no pude evitar reírme con un poco de nervios, y el me regalo su sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Que haces?- le pregunte cuando comenzó a subir la escalera conmigo en brazos hasta mi dormitorio.

- Desde hoy comenzare a demostrarte la diferencia entre el Edward que tenia sexo contigo y yo el nuevo Edward- yo reí y le pregunte con un tono un tanto incrédulo .

- ¿Y cual seria la gran diferencia?.

- Que el nuevo Edward no tendrá solo sexo contigo- me dijo a la vez que entrábamos a mi dormitorio y me dejaba de pie frente a el, permitiéndome de esa forma tener una exquisita visión de este hermoso dios griego de ojos verdes que tenia solo para mi- Hoy te haré algo en lo que e estado pensando hace mucho tiempo- me susurro en el oído y después me beso, no con la desesperación habitual que tenían nuestros encuentros anteriores. Este era un beso distinto, aun no sabia que era lo que sentía realmente por Edward pero estaba dispuesta a intentar averiguarlo- este nuevo Edward te hará el amor- me dijo. Después de eso evite reflexionar sobre esta nueva etapa y solo dejarme llevar por el momento…

**Para la chica que me pregunto que día actualizo, la verdad no lo tengo claro, todo depende de que tanto tiempo libre tenga, pero de preferencia los sábado y Lunes, aunque en ocasiones durante la semana… soy impredecible jajajaja…**

**¿Reviews para la inspiración?**

**Gabrielizz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amistad con Beneficios.**

**Los personajes son de la querida señora S. Meyer.**

**Creadora de la mejor fantasía de mi vida, ósea Edward Cullen, y el resto de los personajes, la historia es mía. **

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella pov.**

Las palabras de Edward aun resonaban en mi cabeza, en el momento que me dejo de pie frente a él cuando llegamos a mi dormitorio.

- Déjame amarte como mujer, como algo mas que mi amiga- me dijo a la vez que lentamente se acercaba a mi boca y la rozaba con un casto beso - Prometo que no te arrepentirás- continuo diciéndome, rozando una y otra vez su nariz con la mía o sus labio, haciéndome suspirar - No temas, yo no te are daño- me dijo adivinando parte de mis temores.

- No quiero equivocarme- le confesé bajando la mirada- No quiero perderte.

Edward llevo su mano hacia mi mentón y lo levanto hasta que mis ojos volvieron a los suyos.

- Se que en el pasado saliste dañada en algunas relaciones, pero yo no are eso- me dijo- Yo sabre cuidarte, porque tu eres muy valiosa para mi.

Sus palabras hicieron que algo calido fluyera dentro de mi pecho, acorte la distancia y lo bese. El respondió mi beso y llevo sus manos a mi cintura acercándome mas a su cuerpo.

Las palabras sobraron en el momento en que Edward llevo sus labios desde los míos hasta mi cuello. Deslizo su nariz a lo largo de este respirando mi aroma.

-Siempre me has parecido la esencia mas dulce de mi vida- me dijo a la vez que me besaba en el hombro y quitaba una de las tiras de mi vestido, dejando mi hombro totalmente desnudo. Luego repitió lo mismo con mi otro hombro, haciendo que mi vestido cayera hasta mis pies, dejándome completamente desnuda ante el.

- Eres hermosa- dijo a la vez que me recorría con la mirada desde mis pies hasta mis ojos.

Intente quitarle la camisa, para estar en igualdad de condiciones, pero no me dejo.

-Déjame hacer las cosas a mi ritmo, hoy- me pidió. Yo solo me deje llevar.

Me volvió a besar mientras una de sus manos recorría mi espalda, y la otra se adentraba tiernamente en mi pelo para tomarme de la cabeza y acercarme mas a su boca, mis manos se fueron de forma automática hasta su pelo, que era suave como la seda, y comencé a enterrar mis dedos en el desordenándolo mas de lo habitual. Un gemido salio de mi boca cuando Edward me tomo de las caderas y me acerco a su cuerpo, en donde sentí como su erección estaba atrapada en ese molesto pantalón, hinchada por el mismo deseo que comenzaba a correr por mis venas.

-Quítate la ropa, igual quiero sentirte- le pedí nuevamente mirándolo a los ojos, esperando su aprobación. Esta vez me hizo un gesto positivo y yo lleve mis manos hasta su camisa, que quite lentamente, luego desabroche sus pantalones y los baje junto con su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su erecto pene, provocando que comenzara a humedecerme con la fabulosa vista que tenia ahora.

Edward termino de desvestirse y luego me quedo mirando a los ojos y tomo mis manos diciéndome.

-Te prometo que desde ahora en adelante solo seré tuyo, no estaré con nadie mas y no mirare a ninguna otra mujer.

Eso me hizo reír ya que sabia que mi amigo tenia una fama de casanova muy bien ganada.

- No te rías, es en verdad que te lo estoy diciendo- me dijo- si te pido esta oportunidad tengo que aprovecharla.

- Hablas como si yo fuera un premio- le dije.

-Para mi eres mas como un regalo- me respondió a la vez que se volvía a acercar a mi y me besaba lentamente- Uno totalmente invaluable.

Sus palabras lograron hacer que mis dudas se aclararan y me diera cuenta de que el hablaba de corazón.

Edward me llevo a la cama y me recostó sobre ella. El se coloco sobre mi sin poner nada de su peso sobre mi, comenzó a besar mi boca, pasando por mi cuello hasta uno de mis pechos al cual le dio un casto beso en el pezón antes de besarlo y saborearlo con su lengua haciendo que mi respiración se alterara y múltiples suspiros salieran de mi boca.

A pesar de haber tenido muchas veces sexo con Edward, esta vez se sentía totalmente distinto, y no sabia bien cual era la diferencia, supongo que el saber que Edward me veía como algo mas, hacia que las sensaciones que tenia mi cuerpo se sintieran distintas.

Luego de estar un momento entretenido con mis pechos continuo su camino hacia el sur de mi cuerpo, el cual ya estaba afiebrado de pasión y deseo. Sus manos recorrían todas mis curvas antes que su boca, que no se quedaba tan atrás; mientra las mías recorrían su espalda, sus fuertes brazos, enredándose entre su pelo y rozando su suave piel. El tiempo pasaba y los minutos ya no tenían importancia, en algún momento sentí como Edward entraba lentamente en mi y dábamos inicio a esta danza tan personal, en la que dejábamos de ser dos para transformarnos solo en uno, y por primera vez para mi, todo esto tenia otro sentido mas que solo sexo.

Todo esto era maravilloso y a la vez terrorífico, me aterraba el entregar mi corazón a alguien que lo pudiera dañar, pero me tranquilizaba el saber que esa persona era Edward.

Podía sentir como un nuevo sentimiento crecía como la espuma dentro de mi, y me pregunte desde cuando estaba ahí y porque yo no me había dado cuenta antes.

El orgasmo y la revelación de este nuevo sentimiento me llego de golpe dejándome momentáneamente aturdida. Sentí como Edward llegaba a su orgasmo y decía mi nombre a la ves que se corría dentro mío.

La garganta me ardía como si hubiese gritado, aunque yo no lo recordaba. Estaba aun en un estado de sopor cuando Edward me volvió a besar acomodando mi pelo detrás de mi oreja a la vez que me decía

- Te quiero- mirándome a los ojos.

Yo solo lo bese nuevamente aguantando el te quiero que quemaba en mi garganta y que por cobardía no se lo dije.

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, Edward tarareando algo para mi, mientras yo digería todo esto de mis nuevos sentimientos, encontrados recientemente, hacia él…

**Ufff… este capitulo me costo hacerlo mas que el resto, fue una mezcla de cosas que solo hizo un bloqueo en mi cabeza… espero que les guste y lo comenten…**

**¿ Reviews?**

**Gabrielizz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amistad con Beneficios.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque yo quisiera que Edward fuera mío. Pero la historia si lo es.**

**Capitulo 5 **

**Edward pov.**

Me quede despierto un rato mas después de que Bella se había quedado dormida luego de hacer el amor, me encantaba ver como su rostro tenia esos tintes de serenidad y tranquilidad.

Su pecho se movía con un ritmo pausado cada vez que respiraba, y de sus labios se escapo un suave suspiro.

- Como quisiera poder decirte de frente que te amo sin temer tu reacción- le dije-Se que una vez saliste dañada de una relación y que por eso ahora temes demostrar tus sentimientos- continúe mientras ella dormía - Yo te demostrare que no debes temer el volver a amar- le dije y luego le di un beso en su frente- Te quiero.

- Te quiero Edward- me dijo Bella. Me quede esperando a que me dijera algo mas, pero ella siguió igual de dormida que antes. Luego recordé que ella hablaba dormida; pero no me importo, el que allá dicho que me quería me daba toda la razón para seguir demostrándole todo lo que siento.

Lentamente me levante de la cama y fui hasta el salón, tome el teléfono y decidí llamar a Alice, ya que me había dicho que tenia que informarle de los pasos que diera o si no me arrepentiría. Con los años había aprendido a temer a sus amenazas.

- ¿Alo Alice?- pregunte apenas levantaron el teléfono al otro lado.

- Hola romeo, ¿acaso tu no duermes?- me dijo adormilada. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que eran las cuatro de la mañana.

- Perdón no ví la hora, ¿te llamo otro rato?.

-No ,no no… si me llamaste a esta hora es porque en verdad es importante, dime- exigió.

- Solo llamaba para darte el informe diario- le dije en tono de broma.

-Que bien, y ¿como van las cosas?

- Bien, aceptó darnos una oportunidad como algo mas que simples amigos y… mientras dormía dijo que me quería- le dije feliz.

-Te felicito, pero entonces ¿porque me llamas a mi en vez de estar acostado con mi amiga?- me reprocho.

- Porque sabia que si no me hacia el tiempo para llamarte, me llamarías tu y eso seria demasiado sospechoso- le explique- Además vengo de estar acostado con ella, y tengo todas las intenciones de volver a hacerlo.

-Así me gusta, que seas un galán insaciable- me dijo riéndose de mi.

- En ocasiones me pregunto porque te cuento todas mis cosas a ti- dije mas para mi que para ella

-Porque o sino le tendrías que contar a Emmett- me respondió- Y con los consejos que el te hubiera dado ya a esta altura Bella no hubiese querido volver a saber de ti.

-Jajaja… que graciosa- le dije en tono irónico. Aunque sabia que tenia toda la razón.

- ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?- me pregunto

- Pienso ir paso a paso con ella, consentirla, amarla y no presionarla para que tome una decisión, no quiero que se asuste, estoy seguro que ella siente algo mas por mi- le dije con seguridad.

- Eso es obvio- me dijo- la única que aun no se da cuenta de eso es ella, y con lo cabezota que es en ocasiones, debe estar cuestionándoselo todo, pero pronto lo admitirá, tu solo demuéstrale que tu prioridad es ella, pero no la hagas sentir que intentas controlar su vida.

- Las mujeres son complicadas- dije sin pensar y me arrepentí en el acto.

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto alterada.

-Que tengas una muy buena noche y gracias por tus concejos- le respondí y corte la llamada. No quería que me diera cátedra sobre feminismo contra machismo… tendría que pensar mejor lo que le decía a Alice… era mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga.

Volví a la cama y Bella estaba igual de dormida. Lentamente me metí en la cama teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, pero falle.

-¿Donde estabas?- me pregunto adormilada.

- Fui a tomar agua- le dije como excusa - ¿me extrañaste?.

-Si mucho, me faltaba tu calor- me dijo a la vez que se acercaba mas a mi cuerpo y yo la acomodaba en un calido abrazo.

-Duerme mi bella mujer- le dije besando sus suaves cabellos.

- Tengo que decirte algo primero, se que debí decírtelo antes, pero no sabia como hacerlo… así que te lo diré de forma directa- comenzó a titubear, luego respiro hondo y me dijo- me di cuenta que yo igual te quiero y no se como no me había dado cuenta de eso antes, creo que estaba tan concentrada en ser una mujer independiente y autosuficiente que solo utilizaba a los hombres. Jamás nunca me puse a analizar a fondo todo lo que sentía por ti.

Cuando termino de hablar una boba sonrisa estaba en mi cara; no pude hacer nada mas que besarla.

- Te quiero- le dije- y siempre lo he hecho, y si no te lo dije antes fue porque veía que tu no estabas lista como para empezar algo mas serio.

Bella me beso dulcemente y luego me abrazo.

- Tengo miedo a fallar, a que tu te arrepientas y veas que te equivocaste al pedirme esto. Que cuando tu seas indispensable para mi yo ya no te importe y te alejes- me dijo con voz contenida.

- Eso jamás pasara, siempre has sido demasiado importante para mi, desde que nos conocimos en el colegio, yo siempre he sentido la necesidad de protegerte, de estar a tu lado, luego esa necesidad se mezclo con la atracción física y sexual que ha habido siempre entre nosotros, pero tu parecías no fijarte de esa forma en mi, por eso me calle tantos años mis sentimientos.

-Gracias por quererme y esperarme- me dijo.

-Ese no es ningún sacrificio- le aclare- Ahora a dormir porque necesito que estés muy descansada para mañana porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- le dije

-¿Y que tipo de cosas?- me pregunto en un tono sugerente, que me hizo tragar en seco.

- Ni te imaginas todo lo que quiero hacer contigo mañana- le respondí y escuche como ella gemía bajito. Después de eso me costo recobrar el sueño sin que se me apareciera una imagen de Bella sobre o debajo de mi.

La semana se acortaba, pero ya no lo veía como un plazo aterrador. El que Bella me halla confesado quererme me daba muchos mas chances de que aceptara todo lo que le iba a pedir.

**Se que es corto, pero el tiempo y el trabajo están en mi contra. Sorry.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gabrielizz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amistad con beneficios**

**Los personajes son de la Sra. Meyer. No digo que Edward es mío ya que me dijeron que era patrimonio de la humanidad, jajajaja. La historia si es mía.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella pov.**

- Te juro que cuando me dijiste que tenias muchos planes para hoy, jamás nunca se me paso por la cabeza que dentro de ellos había uno en el que íbamos a salir a caminar en el bosque- le dije a la misma vez que me tropezaba por sexagésima en una raíz. Ya llevábamos como media hora de camino en un sendero rodeado de árboles, sin contar la hora en auto desde la casa.

- ¿y que tipo de cosas fueron las que se te pasaron por la cabeza?- me pregunto aguantando la risa y a la vez sujetándome para evitar que me rompiera la cabeza en el suelo.

- No lo se- titubeé- no muchas cosas fuera de la habitación- le dije.

- Ahhhhh, Bella… por mas que ame estar contigo en la cama, si queremos que esta relación sea algo mas que un polvo, tendremos que hacer otras cosas, conocernos mejor, pasar mas tiempo como pareja- me dijo. Me detuve en el lugar y le pregunte asombrada

- ¿Ósea que no vas a volver a tener sexo conmigo?.

- claro que si, no seas tontita. Lo que te digo es que tendremos que aprender a dejar de andar follando como conejos cuando andemos juntos, eso es todo.

Me la pensé un momento y encontré que tenia toda la razón, si queríamos que esto llegara a buen puerto no podíamos andar como conejos.

En ese momento se vino a mi cabeza un recuerdo de hace varios años atrás haciéndome reír, Edward me quedo mirando con cara de duda.

-¿Que te pasa, por que te ríes?.

- Nada solo que cuando dijiste andar follando como conejos me acorde de Charlie.

-¿De Charlie?, de todas las cosas que podrías haber recordado tu te acordarte de él, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Recuerdas el sermón que nos dio la vez que nos encontró en el asiento de atrás de su auto patrulla teniendo sexo?- le pregunte y Edward estallo en carcajadas al igual que yo.

-Por dios, lo había olvidado, claro que me acuerdo, me hizo pasar una noche y un día completo en el calabozo del cuartel por encontrarnos follando en su adorada y santa patrulla y por robarle la inocencia a su bebita- dijo sin parar de reír.

- Hubiese sido una semana si no lo amenazo con tirarme del techo de la casa- le dije

- Si, como olvidarlo- dijo con voz melancólica- después que me dejo salir y nos dio el sermón de que la vida no era solo andar follando como conejos en cualquier parte nos mando a desinfectar su amada patrulla.

- Mis manos tuvieron como una semana olor a desinfectante- le dije sin poder evitar reírme.

- Y después vino el sermón de Carlisle.

- Y todo su rollo de responsabilidades paternas y sexualidad adolescente- le dije- Como si nosotros, a esa altura, ya no hubiésemos usado mas de alguno de los métodos anticonceptivos que nos nombro. ¿Y recuerdas que Reené y Esme nos querían casar.

- Si, menos mal que Alice nos ayudo a convencerlas de lo contrario.

-O sino seria la señora Cullen hace años- le respondí

- ¿Y eso seria muy terrible para ti?- me pregunto.

- A esa edad si, ¿cuanto teníamos?, 17.

- Si- me dijo y luego cambio de tema- ¿Sigamos?.

Continuamos por el sendero en el bosque como por quince minutos mas y cuando le iba a preguntar que a donde íbamos apareció ante mis ojos un hermoso claro que en uno de sus lados era surcado por un riachuelo de aguas cristalinas. La belleza del lugar me dejo verdaderamente muda.

-¿Vez que es hermoso?- me dijo- valía completamente la caminata.

- Es como un sueño- le respondí.

- Lo descubrí una vez que salimos a cazar con Emmett, el lo quería usar como base para encontrar osos- me dijo comenzando a reír nuevamente.

-El no sabe que los osos se encuentran a varias horas de acá hacia el otro lado ¿verdad?.

- No, por eso es tan gracioso. Le podría salir barba esperando y jamás nunca vería ni siquiera a uno.

-Eres cruel.

-No, solo es una antigua venganza- me dijo y se acerco a mi y me beso.- prométeme que no se lo dirás, hasta que se de cuenta solo.

-Bueno.

-¿Sabes por que te traje acá?- me pregunto. Lo mire y el me respondió sin esperar mi respuesta.- Porque quería que conocieras el lugar que tenia para pensar tranquilamente en ti. Siempre venia acá cuando necesitaba despejar mi cabeza de todos los celos que me invadían al ver a otro hombre a tu lado- me dijo.

- ¿Cuando te diste cuenta que lo que sentías por mi era mas que una simple amistad?.

- Cuando aparecías hasta en mis sueños, cuando no soportaba ver que otro tomaba tu mano, cuando mi tiempo junto a ti se resumía en una que otra follada, en lugar de poder estar así contigo, poder mirarte y decirte que te quiero.-Me dijo, luego me tomo la mano y me la beso. Por mi cabeza pasaron una serie de recuerdos, yo igual había odiado a un par de parejas de Edward, no sabia por que , pero ahora lo tenia claro. Yo también sentía algo mas fuerte por el, solo que no me había atrevido a colocarle un nombre en especial.

Lo abrase y le dije te quiero.

Nos quedamos sentados y abrazados sobre la yerba, Edward saco la comida que traía en un bolso y comimos entre la naturaleza a la orilla del riachuelo. Hablamos de todo y de nada a la vez, recordamos innumerables anécdotas y respondí el millón de preguntas que me hizo, muchas de las cuales encontré de lo mas insólitas, pero que para el parecían ser lo mas importante que halla escuchado. No me di cuenta de lo rápido que paso la hora hasta que Edward dijo que tendríamos que ponernos en camino hasta el auto para alcanzar a llegar con luz solar a el.

De vuelta a la casa no se en que momento me quede dormida, solo recuerdo cuando Edward me dejo en la cama y luego se acostó a mi. Me acerque a él y me acurruque en su pecho, mi lugar preferido en el mundo.

**Espero que les guste**

**¿ Reviews?**

**Gabrielizz **


	7. Chapter 7

**Amistad con Beneficios.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque yo quisiera que Edward fuera mío. Pero la historia si lo es.**

**Advertencia**

**Contiene lémon.**

**Capitulo 7 **

Estaba soñando con el prado al que me había llevado Edward hacia meses, veía las flores de todos colores, el bosque que lo rodeaba, era todo igual.

En el sueño caminaba hasta la orilla del riachuelo y me quedaba mirando el agua, tan cristalina que se podían ver las piedras en el fondo, había de todos los colores, algunas eran grises, blancas y otras verdes, como los ojos de Edward.

Sentada ahí en la orilla comencé a sentir un poco de calor, a pesar de que el día no era soleado, una placentera sensación se fue acrecentando entre mis piernas, sentía el sudor perlar mi piel y uno que otro jadeo salía de mi boca, todo a mi alrededor comenzó a girar y luego estaba todo oscuro… Me di cuenta que estaba soñando y que aun estaba acostada, pero la sensación entre mis piernas aun estaba allí. Debía ser de madrugada, ya que abrí mis ojos y entre el poco de luz que había en la habitación me dejo ver que la sensación que tenia entre las piernas era la cabeza de Edward y la humedad que sentía era su lengua perdiéndose entre mis pliegues. Un ronco gemido salio desde mi garganta diciendo su nombre, pero el no se detuvo, alzo la vista, sin dejar de saborear mi coño y al verme despierta comenzó a hacer un poco mas fuerte su labor.

Chupaba, lamia y mordía los pliegues de mi coño y mi clítoris, haciéndome gemir mas fuerte. Mis manos se enterraron en su pelo, afirmándome a el como si fuera un madero en el mar.

Edward era todo un experto, sabia con que fuerza succionar, para volverme loca o como mover su lengua dentro de mi; la movía de un lado a otro, hacia dentro y hacia afuera, desde mi clítoris hasta mi culo, esparciendo toda mi humedad.

Sentía que no podía mas de placer, pero el llevo uno de sus dedos hasta mi entrada, penetrándome con el, una y otra vez, luego agrego otro, sin parar de moverlos, curvándolos dentro de mi, tratando de encontrar ese esquivo punto de placer máximo. Cuando mi orgasmo llego, mi cuerpo se arqueo y mi grito rompió el silencio de la habitación, mis manos se aferraron con mas fuerza a su cabeza, atrayéndolo, si es que se puede, un poco mas cerca de mi.

El aire apenas tocaba mis pulmones haciéndome jadear. Poco a poco me fui relajando y respirando un poco mas normal. Volví a abrir los ojos y ví que el me miraba lascivamente mientras lamia sus dedos que estuvieron dentro de mi coño.

-Tu sabor me encanta- me dijo y se acerco a mi boca, besándome, aun con mi sabor en su boca.

Sentía como su polla rozaba mi cadera y lleve mis brazos hasta su cuello para abrazarlo mientras abría mas mis piernas en una clara invitación.

-Follame Edward- gemí en su oído. Sentí como se acomodaba sobre mi y entraba de una sola estocada, sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones en un jadeo. Se apoyó en sus brazos para que yo no tuviera todo su peso sobre mi y empezó a embestirme, primero lento y luego mas rápido.

-Mmm… si- jadeaba- No pares.

-Bella, estas tan húmeda-gemía mientras me penetraba mas profundo.

-Siii… te siento tan adentro- le decía- No pares.

Nuestros movimientos se hacían mas frenéticos, mis manos recorrían desesperadas su espalda y brazos, su boca recorría desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos, lamia mi oreja y comía mi boca. Nuestras lenguas jugaban una batalla de dominación en cada beso y una de sus manos recorría sin descanso mi costado. Sentía mis resbaladizos músculos oprimir su verga dentro mío, haciendo mas placentera mi escalada al orgasmo. Edward movía sus caderas, haciendo que su polla se perdiera toda dentro de mi.

Nuestros gemidos resonaban en la habitación junto con el ruido de la unión de nuestros cuerpos, sentía que pronto llegaría a mi final y quería a Edward junto a mi.

-Estoy cerca-le dije. El no respondió, solo acelero sus movimientos sobre mi.

-Beellaa!-gimió en mi oído cuando se corrió, poco después de que yo gimiera el suyo.

Nos quedamos así un rato. El sobre mi y dentro también. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor. Sentía su aliento en mi oído y su corazón retumbaba en su pecho tan fuerte como el mío.

-Te amo- le dije a la vez que le besaba el hombro. El levanto su cabeza y me beso en los labios.

-Te amo… y lamento haberte despertado, pero soñé que hacíamos esto mismo allá en el prado y cuando desperté tu te veías tan exquisita que no me pude arrepentir- me dijo

-No te preocupes, me encanto que me despertaras de esa forma sabes que, yo igual estaba soñando con ese prado, pero mi sueño se interrumpió- le dije. Salio de mi y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome junto a el.

-¿En verdad te gusto el prado?

-Si es hermoso, era relajante estar ahí.

-Podemos volver cuando quieras- me dijo.

-Me encantaría-le dije- ¿Que hora es?.

-Demasiado temprano para levantarse- me respondió- Quédate otro rato aquí conmigo.

-Bueno, pero quiero hacer algo- le dije mientras deslizaba una de mis manos hasta su verga que nuevamente comenzaba a ponerse erecta- Y creo que tu tienes toda la intención de ayudarme.

Lo deje de espalda y lo bese en la boca, para lentamente ir bajando por su torso, quería darle a el todo el placer que me había regalado a mi y el tener su verga en mi boca era un verdadero placer para ambos.

Después de tanta actividad física volví a quedarme dormida, cuando desperté ya era cerca de la once de la mañana, me levante apurada y me fui a bañar, cuando volví al dormitorio Edward me quedo mirando sorprendido.

- ¿Vas a salir?… Porque no te quedas un rato mas conmigo- me pidió con carita de niño bueno, me reí y le dije.

-Lo siento amor, pero quede de juntarme a almorzar con las chicas y si no voy sabrán que tu eres el culpable.

Lo bese en la boca y termine de arreglarme para salir.

Cuando llegue al restorán Rose y Alice ya estaban ahí.

- Que bueno que te soltaron de la cama- dijo Alice- Creí que tendríamos que ir a liberarte.

-Con la cara que trae tiene que haberse "liberado" mas de una vez en la noche- me dijo rose con cara de que me atreviera a negarlo. Solo agache la mirada y me sente frente a ellas.

- Vez que tenia razón Alice, me debes 20 dólares- le dijo Rose y puso su mano para que Alice le pagara. Alice coloco los billetes en su mano y se giro hacia mi con cara de inocente.

-¿Como pueden apostar a costa mía, se supone que son mis amigas?- les dije.

-Hay ya no seas melodramática-me dijo Rose- Si solo fuera mentira lo que decimos-se defendió.

Llego el mesero y nos trajo unos aperitivos mientra esperábamos nuestras ordenes

- Bueno Bella, y ¿como han ido estos meses como novia oficial de Edward?.

No me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevábamos, pero eran mas de 5 meses

- Bien, jamás pensé que el estar con él de novia fuese tan bueno, jamás lo tome muy enserio antes- les confesé- Pienso que no seria tan terrible estar años con el.

-¡Años!… y¿ donde quedo mi amiga Bella?, la que usaba a los hombres solamente- pregunto Alice.

-No lo se, creo que la antigua Bella se enamoro- respondí sinceramente.

-Uy… jamás nunca creí ver esto, voy a llorar- dijo Rose burlándose de mi.

Me quede conversando un par de horas mas con las chicas, hacia tiempo que no pasaba un largo rato con ellas, las quería mucho y me divertía con ellas, pero una parte de mi solo quería regresar lo antes posible hacia la persona que ocupaba casi todos mis pensamientos, Edward.

**Espero les halla gustado.**

**Comenten**

**Gabrielizz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amistad con Beneficios.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque yo quisiera que Edward fuera mío. Pero la historia si lo es.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Bella pov.**

Alice y Rose se despidieron de mi a la salida del restorán, pues aun tenia que volver por algunas cosas a la tienda en la que trabajaban; yo por mi parte volví a la casa para estar con Edward.

Cuando regrese a la casa al entrar no ví a Edward, lo llame pero no me contesto, fui a dejar mi bolso al cuarto y cuando pase por el lado de la ventana ví que estaba caminando por el borde de la piscina hablando por teléfono, al parecer se lo estaba pasando de lo mas bien ya que sonreía mientras hablaba; mi intención no era escuchar su conversación, pero la ventana estaba abierta y se escuchaba un poco de su conversación.

- A si…¿ y para que quieres que nos juntemos?- preguntaba y luego rió con la respuesta.

-¿Y cuando quieres?… ¿ahora?… si puede ser… no estoy solo… donde nos juntamos… bueno en una hora, en el centro comercial, nos vemos Tanya.- eso fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que cortara la llamada y entrara en la casa. Un sinfín de posibilidades paso por mi cabeza, pero la mas convincente para mi era que Edward ya se había aburrido de mi y había retomado su vida de casanova. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y un dolor en el pecho se instalo de forma angustiante. Dicen que si te dan celos te sale humo verde de los oídos, si ese fuera el caso ya estaría todo lleno de humo.

Escuche que subía las escaleras y para evitar que me viera así me encerré en el baño, no permitiría que me viera flaquear frente a el.

Coloque seguro en el mismo momento en el que Edward entraba al cuarto.

-Amor ¿eres tu?- pregunto el hipócrita

Me trague las lagrimas y trate de serenarme.

-Si soy yo Edward.

-¿Como te fue con las chicas?.

-Bien, te enviaron saludos… ¿y tu que has hecho?

-Nada mas que pensar en ti- me respondió y se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas- Amor voy a salir un rato, quede de juntarme con un amigo, espérame y yo traigo la cena- me dijo y me dolió que me mintiera, me despedí de el con un simple chao.

Cuando escuche la puerta de la calle y después el sonido de su auto alejarse me desplome en el piso y me puse a llorar, no sabia porque me mentía, yo había escuchado claramente que decía Tanya y no creo que tenga un amigo que se llame así. Me seque las lagrimas y me mire en el espejo, no lloraría por algo de lo que no tenia pruebas, por mas que los celos me dominaran en este momento, así que arregle mi maquillaje y salí decidida a ir a ver por mis propios ojos lo que pasaría. Los celos no son los mejores consejeros, pero no tenia tiempo de pensar las cosas de mejor forma.

Salí de la casa y fui directo al centro comercial, no tenia tiempo que perder, no sabia bien en donde se juntarían así que fui al lugar que me pareció mas lógico, un café; busque con la mirada a Edward, pero no lo veía. Salí de ahí y me acerque hacia el lado de las terrazas, tratando de no llamar la atención y evitar que me viera.

Ahí estaba Edward mirando hacia los lados y verificando la hora en su reloj, yo me quede disimuladamente en una mesa cerca de una planta que me servia como refugio, pero que no tapaba la vista.

Había pasado como media hora, yo ya me había tomado un café y cuando pensaba que quizás no llegaría nadie a juntarse con el se acercó a la mesa una rubia despampánate de marcadas curvas y piernas kilométricas, con una ropa ceñida a su cuerpo como un guante, le hablo algo a Edward y el le sonrió a la vez que se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla. Desde el lugar en el que estaba no podía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero se notaba que lo estaba pasando estupendo por las risas de ambos y el evidente coqueteo de ella.

Intentaba recordar si alguna vez había visto a Edward con esta golfa, pero la única vez que el había nombrado a una Tanya era a una "amiga especial" que tenia en Canadá, jamás me dijo como era así que no tenia nada que me comprobara que era la misma. No se cuanto tiempo pase ahí mirando como una entupida todo lo que hacían, no era nada mas que hablarse, además yo debía confiar en Edward, se supone que es parte de tener una relación, si yo no confío en el, como le voy a pedir que confíe en mi.

Me levante decidida a irme a la casa y hacer como que esto no paso y tratar de trabajar en mi autocontrol con mis celos. Si el me confesaba que se junto con una y no un amigo yo le diría que lo seguí. No le mentiría, solo lo omitiría. Agarre mi bolso de la silla de el lado y cuando volví a fijar mi vista en ellos ya no veía la cara de Edward, porque lo tapaba Tanya. Ví como Edward la tomaba de la nuca y la acercaba mas a el para besar a la otra entupida, no lo veía directo, pero estaba segura de que era en la boca, un dolor se instalo en mi pecho y me acerque decidida a su mesa, no me rebajaría a montar un escándalo aquí, pero si le mostraría que había descubierto su mentira. Me acerque a la mesa y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca me aclare la garganta y le dije.

- Que alegría verte acá, Edward.

El se separó de la rubia y me quedo mirando con cara de culpable. No espere que me dijera nada y di la media vuelta para salí de allí, escuche como me llamaba, pero no volteé a verlo.

Maneje rápidamente a la casa y lo primero que hice fue buscar una maleta y comenzar a llenarla con las cosas de Edward, cuando el llego casi había terminado.

-Bella por favor déjame explicar lo que viste- me dijo

-¿Que te crees, que soy idiota?, se perfectamente lo que ví, no soy ciega.

-Por favor escúchame, todo tiene una explicación.

-No la quiero escuchar, ahora agarra tus cosas y sal de mi casa

-Por favor dame una oportunidad de aclarar todo esto.

-No Edward, yo sabia que alguna vez me arrepentiría de haber confiado en ti e intentar algo mas entre nosotros.

-¿Ha si?… se nota que confiabas en mi ¿verdad? por eso me seguiste.

- Ósea ahora la culpa es mía- le grite indignada- El que miente y engaña eres tu y la culpa la tengo yo.

-Si me dejaras explicarte no me dirías eso-se defendió.

-Ya te dije que no te quiero escuchar- le repetí- Saca tus cosas de mi casa y ándate.

-Estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo. ¿Así de fácil vas a olvidar todos estos meses?

-Claro que si, tu no te mereces que yo pierda mi tiempo contigo- le dije de forma hiriente.

- A… ¿y todo lo que vivimos fue una perdida de tiempo para ti?- pregunto.

-Por lo visto para ti si… por eso te tiras a la primera teñida que se te cruza- le grite.

-Déjame explicarte- me pidió

-Que no… ya ándate y déjame sola… todo esto se termina acá.

-Así de fácil … terminas todo para seguir libre y poder volver a salir con alguno de tus amigotes como antes ¿verdad?- me dijo y sin pensarlo le di vuelta la cara con una cachetada.

-El que engaño y se junto con una golfa aquí fuiste tu- le dije- Yo no soy así… ahora agarra tus cosas y sal de aquí… no te quiero volver a ver.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí para que terminara de entender. Edward me miro de forma dolida, y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Agarro su maleta, la cerro y salio por la puerta, cuando se estaba girando hacia mi la cerré con toda la rabia que tenia y subí corriendo la escala hacia el cuarto, aguante las ganas de llorar hasta que escuche como salía aceleradamente el auto de Edward. Me quede sentada en el piso con mi espalda apoyada en la puerta, un fuerte sollozo salio desde mi pecho y las lagrimas nublaron mi vista, todo se había acabado, lo que yo creí que era perfecto ahora no era mas que un recuerdo, algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba segura de que halla sido verdad. Me quede en el piso tirada llorando por horas, hasta que no había luz solar, no quería dormir en la cama, era demasiado doloroso, pensar en que en esa misma había echo el amor con él en la mañana y ahora tendría que dormir sola rodeada de su aroma.

Me quite la ropa y me puse un pijama que no usaba hacia años, y me fui a la sala, allí me recosté en el sofá con una provisión de chocolates y helado mientras lloraba abrazada a mis rodillas, no quería hacer nada, solo quería poder olvidar aunque fuera un poco todo lo que paso, pero con el dolor que sentía en el pecho sabia que no seria tan fácil.

**Espero que les guste y que me lo hagan saber en un lindo review. Nos leemos.**

**Gabrielizz **


	9. Chapter 9

**Amistad con beneficios**

**Ya todas saben que los personajes no son míos. La historia si es toda de mi creación.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Bella pov.**

Me quede toda la noche ahí llorando sobre el sofá a la mañana siguiente la sala estaba completamente en silencio y aun en penumbra, ya que no tenia ánimos de ver el sol. Todo era silencio, todo excepto esa maquina infernal que tenia de contestadota que no se quería quedar callada.

Pip…

- Bella por favor, responde. Déjame explicarte - me pedía la voz de Edward.

Pip..

-Hola Bella, recuerda que hoy nos vamos de compras, dile a mi amigo que te suelte… estaré allá como en dos horas. Chau- me decía Alice, y no pude evitar sollozar al pensar en que tendría que decirle a Alice que todo se había acabado.

El silencio volvió a la sala, pero solo por un corto lapsus.

Pip…

-Bella respóndeme, no te rogare por el resto de la vida… deja de ser tan terca- volvía a decirme la voz de Edward en un tono un poco mas alterado.

-Seré terca pero no idiota- le grite a la contestadota mientras me limpiaba la nariz con uno de los tantos pañuelos que tenia a mi alrededor.

Pip…

- Bella respóndeme- ahora era la voz de Alice- Bella… Bella… sé que me estas escuchando, levanta el maldito teléfono- chillo en un tono histérico- Edward me llamo y dijo que todo se había terminado- maldito bocón, tenia que irle con el cuento, gruñí - Me dijo que tu me explicarías, porque tu lo habías terminado… ya pues Bella… Respóndeme… Igual voy a ir a tu casa, me tienes que contar todo.

Luego de eso corto la llamada. No me interesaba si venia acá y me trataba de sacar todo, no tenia ánimos de pelear, en mi cabeza solo se repetían las imágenes de ese beso. Cada vez que recordaba el momento me parecía ver mas y mas cosas. Quizás me estaba volviendo loca, no sabia que me pasaba; jamás había sido celosa, o quizás nunca había tenido motivos para celar a nadie.

Estaba tan concentrada en auto compadecerme que cuando sonó el timbre de la casa di un respingo de susto.

Espere ahí mismo en el sofá a que Alice entrara; ella, Rose y Edward tenían llaves, así que entrarían solos, yo no pensaba levantarme de ahí.

El timbre seguía sonando; ese entupido ruido ya me estaba dando una jaqueca y no podía soportar un pitido mas.

Arrastrando mi mal humor y mi depresión fui hasta la puerta y la abrí; de todas las personas que podían estar al otro lado de la puerta jamás pensaría en verla a ella… quise cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero me lo impidió. Ella era mas fuerte que yo.

-Ándate… sal de mi casa- le grite mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta.

- No me iré de acá sin decirte un par de palabras.

- Yo no tengo nada que escuchar de ti, no me importa lo que me digas.

- Ya te dije que no me iré… Si estoy aquí es por Edward.

- Te lo puedes dejar para ti si quieres, a mi ya no me importa - volví a gritar.

- Ya para… Eres mas bruta de lo que pensaba- me dijo la muy entupida - Solo escúchame un par de minutos, y te juro que me voy de inmediato de tu casa.

Detuve mis intentos de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y la deje entrar.

-Habla rápido, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar tus estupideces- le dije de forma fría.

-¿ A sí?… ¿Y que tienes que hacer?… Seguir lamentándote y auto compadeciendo frente a un pote de helado y una caja de chocolates - me dijo y no supe que responderle, en el fondo decía la verdad- Bueno, vengo a explicarte lo que viste en el centro comercial.

-No es necesario, no soy ciega- la interrumpí.

-Lo se, pero eres una pendeja testaruda.

-Si me vas a estar tratando así, sal de inmediato de mi casa.

-Bueno lo siento, no me puedo ir de acá sin explicarte todo.

-¿Por qué… Acaso él te pidió que vinieras?.

-Claro que no, si se entera me mata

-¿Entonces porque lo haces?.

-Porque no me perdonaría que ustedes hayan terminado de esa forma por mi culpa. Me quede mirándola y ví que era sincera.

-Te escucho- le dije

-Con Edward nos conocimos cuando estuvimos en la universidad, el siempre me hablaba de una amiga de el que se llamaba Bella, y cuando me contó que estaban juntos me alegre mucho por el. Hace años que no nos veíamos y por eso yo decidí venir a verlo.

- Y aprovechar de convencerlo de que se arrepintiera de estar conmigo verdad- le dije

-No Bella… Jamás he querido hacer eso, ni siquiera he pensado nunca en él como algo mas que mi amigo- se defendió

-No me digas eso como escusa, yo pensaba lo mismo y mírame como termino todo esto.

-Lo se, pero lo mío es distinto.

-¿Porque podría ser tan distinto?, tu eres mucho mas linda que yo… Eres rubia, alta, curvilínea- comencé a enumerarle sus múltiples virtudes, pero ella solo se rió y movió su cabeza negando todo.

-Eso no es importante. Jamás me fije en Edward de otra forma por la sencilla razón de que yo soy lesbiana- me dijo y juro que mi mandíbula toco el suelo por la sorpresa.

-¿Que tu qué?.

-Que soy lesbiana… por eso Edward jamás me ha gustado. Yo si lo quiero mucho, pero solo como mi mejor amigo.

No podía dar crédito a lo que me decía.

-Pero ustedes se estaban besando y cuando salio me dijo que iba a juntarse con un amigo.-le dije.

-El siempre me dijo amigo y lo que viste si fue un beso, pero no me beso en los labios, fue un becito en la nariz. Era nuestra costumbre cada vez que nos felicitábamos. El lo estaba haciendo porque yo le conté algo que es muy importante para mi

-¿Porque crees que te voy a creer que eres lesbiana?- le pregunte interrumpiendo todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

Ella suspiro y antes de que me diera cuenta me había tomado de la cabeza y me había dado un beso en la boca.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- escuche el fuerte grito de Alice en el momento en que abrió la puerta. Tanya me soltó y se volvió a mirar a Alice con cara de fastidio.

-Ayy… No puede ser- se quejo - ¿Acaso los problemas con ustedes nunca se acaban?- pregunto mirando el cielo.

-¿Que significa esto?- pregunto Alice con las manos en las caderas.- Exijo una explicación- dijo mirándonos a Tanya y a mi.

Genial, ahora ¿Como solucionaría esto?…

**Hola, primero perdón a quienes esperaban este capitulo, pero en verdad la semana pasada estuve asquerosamente ocupada… **

**Próximamente les regalare un Os de navidad, ya esta casi listo. Sé que será adelantado, pero diciembre viene cargadísimo de trabajo para mi… ¿Por qué la vida es cruel conmigo?… Lo siento, me puse dramática.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… Déjenme un comentario, eso me alegra y me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo… o intentándolo.**

**Cuídense mucho, nos leemos.**

**Gabrielizz **


	10. Chapter 10

**Amistad con beneficios**

**Ya todas saben que los personajes no son míos. La historia si es toda de mi creación.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Edward pov.**

¿En que momento mi vida se había vuelto una mierda?, a… si. Desde que mi relación con Bella había terminado.

Cuando Tanya me llamo y quedamos de vernos jamás nunca se paso por mi cabeza que eso me traería un problema de estas dimensiones.

Mi amistad con Tanya venia desde la universidad y por motivos laborales nunca nos podíamos ver, ella sabia de Bella, yo le había hablado hasta el cansancio de ella, y sabia que era la persona que yo mas amaba en la vida, el problema… Yo jamás le dije a Bella de Tanya.

Bella si conocía a una Tanya, pero esta no era esa, esta era mi mejor amiga ; por eso cuando me saludo en el centro comercial en el momento en que le daba un beso a Tanya pude ver en sus ojos la desilusión y el arrepentimiento, sabia que en estos momentos me esta odiando por haberle mentido… u omitido mi relación de amistad con Tanya.

Creí que Bella seria un poco mas madura y escucharía mis explicaciones, pero me equivoqué; de nuevo se comporto como una pendeja mal criada… Echó mis cosas en una maleta y me corrió de su casa luego de dar por terminada nuestra relación y darme una cachetada por perder la paciencia… Todo se pudrió para mi, ahora tengo que hacer que Bella me deje expirarle todo, esto no puede seguir así.

Mi mente seguía y seguía dándole vueltas al asunto y es que no encontraba el modo en el que solucionaría todo esto si ella no me quería escuchar.

Ya había intentado llamar a Bella un montón de veces, pero tenia conectada la contestadora, mis mensajes comenzaron de forma suave, le rogaba que me dejara explicar todo, pero poco a poco mi paciencia se agotaba y mis ruegos ya no eran tan suaves.

Estaba por hacer mi llamada numero veinte de la mañana cuado sentí que alguien llamaba a mi puerta. Deje el teléfono y corrí hacia allá esperanzado en que fuera Bella, pero mi sonrisa se borro en cuando vi que solo era Tanya.

-A… hola- le dije en tono totalmente desanimado.

-Hola amigo, igual me alegra verte- dijo irónicamente- ¿Cómo estas?, ¿pudiste hablar con Bella?

Fuimos hasta la sala y nos ganamos en el sofá, en donde me había pasado la noche entera tratando de convencer a Bella de que levantara el teléfono.

-He intentado pero no ha respondido ninguna de mis llamadas.

-¿Y porque no vas a verla?.

-Fui, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me echara mis cosas a una maleta y me corriera de su casa dando por terminado todos estos meses de relación. Tanya me abrazo y me dijo.

-Perdóname Edward, jamás pensé que el venir a verte te traería tantos problemas… Yo solo quería compartir mi felicidad con alguien a quien quiero mucho.

-No es tu culpa Tanya, yo debí haberle dicho a Bella, pero no lo hice.

-¿Que puedo hacer para ayudarte?.

-Nada Tanya esto no es tu culpa, además si Bella te ve puede que jamás me vuelva a hablar.

-La amas ¿verdad?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Mas que a mi vida- le dije

-Ya veras que todo esto se resolverá- dijo mientras me hacia cariño en el pelo. Después de un rato se fue diciendo que tenia un tramite que hacer.

Yo me quede tirado en el sofá, con un vaso de whisky en la mano y el teléfono en el otro intentando nuevamente convencer a Bella de que me respondiera el llamado.

**Bella pov.**

-¿Que significa esto?- pregunto Alice con las manos en las caderas.- Exijo una explicación- dijo mirándonos a Tanya y a mi.

-Alice- dije con voz de sorpresa; mi cara la sentía roja por la vergüenza

-Así que por esta cambiaste a Edward- dijo indignada- ¿Porque no me habías dicho que ahora eres lesbiana… o eres bisexual? Creí que era tu mejor amiga

-Alice- dije mientras me tapaba la cara. Unas fuertes carcajadas rompieron el silencio que quedo después de las preguntas de Alice. Mire y era Tanya.

-No puedo creer lo complicada que pueden ser ustedes- nos dijo mirándonos a ambas- mi nombre es Tanya- le dijo a Alice mientras le tendía la mano como saludo.

Alice le devolvió el saludo y me miro de forma confusa.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar esto, la verdad es que no entiendo nada- dijo Alice- lo único que se es que Edward dijo que tu habías terminado todo.

-Edward se estaba dando un beso con Tanya en el centro comercial y yo los encontré- le conteste. Alice miro a Tanya, pero esta solo le negó con la cabeza.

-Déjenme explicarles mi versión- dijo Tanya- Con Edward nos conocemos desde la universidad y desde ahí somos muy buenos amigos, por trabajo no podemos vernos muy a menudo, pero hace dos días llegue a la ciudad y solo ayer pude juntarme con el para contarle algo que es muy importante para mi.

Cuando Bella nos encontró en el centro comercial Edward si me estaba besando, pero en mi nariz, ese es un saludo que siempre hemos tenido entre nosotros, es algo inocente, pero entiendo que desde tu punto de vista tiene que haberse visto distinto-me dijo.

-La verdad es que solo los vi de espalda- dije avergonzada. ¿Cómo era posible que me volviera tan ciega por los celos?- ¿Desde cuando dices que te conoces con Edward?.

-Desde la universidad y hace años que no nos veíamos.

-¿Ósea que tu no eres la Tanya de hace meses?- pregunte, ya que yo nunca la había visto desde cerca porque ella me tenia celos.

- O no, esa era una perra que se aprovechaba de mi amigo- dijo Tanya- Nunca la soporte y ni siquiera la conocí, solo por lo que me contaba mi amigo.

-Ahora si me esta simpatizando- agrego Alice al escuchar que igual detestaba a la ex de Edward.

No podía ser… En el centro comercial no había pasado nada entre ellos y yo había malinterpretado todo por dejarme llevar por mis entupidos celos… No ponía en duda lo que me había dicho Tanya ya que me había demostrado, de forma bastante clara, que ella era lesbiana. No pude aguantar la presión de todas las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza y me puse patéticamente a llorar sentada en el piso.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- pregunte desconsoladamente.

- Amiga- dijo Alice a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado y pasaba su mano por mi pelo tratando de consolarme- ¿Como es posible que a esta altura de tu vida aun no sepas controlar tus celos?.

- Yo nunca había sentido esto por nadie- hipe

- Eso es porque en verdad estas enamorada- me dijo Tanya.

-Tu que sabes- le gruñí de mal genio.

-Porque yo igual lo estoy… Era por eso que me estaba felicitando Edward- me dijo- Vine a contarle que me casaría en Las Vegas con mi novia de hace cuatro años, Jessica.

La quede mirando y me sentí mas entupida primero por haberme dejado llevar por los celos y segundo no haberle dado la posibilidad de explicarme todo a Edward.

-¿Que voy a hacer? Volví a preguntar.

- Bella, hay cosas que una mujer de 27 años como tu debe de resolver de forma madura- comenzó a decir Alice- Ya no tienes la edad como para dejarte llevar solo por los celos, es hora de que arregles todo esto al estilo Alice- me dijo.

-Yo te ayudo- le dijo Tanya con una sonrisa en la cara- No soporto ver a mi amigo en calidad de bulto por mi culpa.

Por recobrar a Edward seria capas de hacerle caso a Alice, no perdía nada… Además, que cosa mas mala que estar sin Edward me podía pasar.

**Hola… Perdón por el atraso, pero es fin de año… Espero que hayan pasado unas muy lindas fiestas de navidad.**

**CarolineALopez: espero que tu duda de la edad de Bella y Edward se aclare, tienen la misma edad. Si tienen alguna otra duda díganme y yo se las respondo con gusto. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el día cuando los leo.**

**No se bien cuando volveré a actualizar, espero no demorar tanto tiempo. **

**Si no han leído alguna de mis otras historias, están invitadas a pasar por ellas.**

**Lamentablemente Santa no me trajo lo mismo que a Bella ****L**

**Nos leemos**

**Gabrielizz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Amistad con beneficios**

**Ya todas saben que los personajes no son míos, son de S.M. Aunque yo quiero a Edward en mi cama aunque sea una noche o a cualquiera de los hombres Cullen… en verdad no me hago problema.**

**La historia si es toda de mi creación.**

**Capitulo 11**

**Bella pov**

-Alice, ¿estas segura que esto va a funcionar?- pregunte temerosa mientras me temblaban las manos por la fuerza con la que estaba sujeta a la escalera frente al balcón del dormitorio del segundo piso de la casa de Edward.

-Claro que si, ahora mueve tu culo y avanza mas rápido que estoy por caerme- me gruño.

-Porque no mejor tocamos el timbre y entramos por la puerta principal.

- Bella, eso mataría todo el efecto sorpresa- me respondió.

-Creí que me dijiste que esto había que resolverlo de forma madura-continúe quejándome.

- huy… ya cállate y avanza que me caigo.

Termine de subir la escalera y logre, no sin antes darme un golpe en la rodilla, llegar al balcón.

- Ahu… eso me va a dejar una marca para mañana- me queje.

-Es por tu falta de practica- dijo Alice a la vez que llegaba y saltaba con la elegancia de un gato.

-Parece que tu si tienes practica.

- Tu sabes, Jaspe igual tiene su dormitorio en un segundo piso.

-¿Y no tienes la llave?- pregunte curiosa.

-Si, pero en ocasiones es mejor dejar de ser tan tradicional- dijo a la vez que se encogía de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-En verdad estas loca… ¿ahora que?- pregunte.

- Ahora abre esa ventana y dile a Edward que fuiste una entupida que se dejo llevar por los celos.

- Gracias por lo de entupida- dije en un falso tono de ofendida. En el fondo sabia que decía la verdad

-Bueno tu me entiendes… ahora apúrate.

Me acerque a la ventana y la empuje un poco, se abrió con total facilidad, tal como dijo Tanya, y me colé a la casa de Edward, camine por el pasillo que me llevaba a su dormitorio y lo encontré tirado, y dormido, sobre su cama. Su cara estaba mas oscurecida, por una barba de tres días que tenia, no se le veía mal, a el nada le quedaba mal; tambien se notaba que había estado alimentandoce mal y durmiendo poco ya que tenia oscuras ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

Tanya había venido hace una hora y me dijo que dejaría la ventana sin seguro y a Edward acostado, para que tuviera la mente un poco mas despejada al momento de conversar.

Al mirarlo ahí en la cama se veía tan lindo, a pesar de su evidente estado depresivo, que no me aguante pasar mi mano por su cabello tratando, inútilmente de alisarlo un poco. Edward suspiro y dijo

-No te vallas Bella, no me dejes- Lo que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco de alegría y de arrepentimiento en mi pecho. Salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina a preparar un café, sabia que lo necesitaríamos. Me estaba sirviendo una taza, cuando tuve la sensación de que alguien estaba atrás de mi.

**Edward pov**

Ya había perdido la cuenta de los mensajes que había enviado a Bella, así que, por ahora, me había dado por vencido con ella, si lo que quería era que le rogara ya lo había echo, ahora, aunque me costara, tendría que darle el espacio que ella quería.

En algún momento de la tarde llego Tanya a hacerme compañía, pero mi estado de animo no me dejaba continuar con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Porque no te acuestas y duermes un rato galán?- me dijo a la vez que acariciaba mi cabello como si fuera un niño chico- Una ducha y una buena siesta es lo que te hace falta para sentirte mejor.

- Lo único que yo necesito es que Bella me escuche un momento- le dije.

- Tranquilo… se que todo se solucionara, ten confianza.

- ¿Desde cuando te dedicas a la adivinación?- le dije- Esto no es azar, tu no la conoces como es, ella me dejo y no va a volver conmigo solo porque yo duerma siesta- le gruñí molesto. Tanya solo me quedo mirando, luego se levanto del sofá en donde estábamos y cuando creí que se iría ofendida, por como la trate, me miro con cara de mandona y me dijo.

- Si no te vas en este momento al baño y tomas una ducha solo, llamare refuerzos y te obligare a entrar en la ducha para bañarte como a un niño pequeño, y después sacare fotos para la posteridad- me amenazo haciéndome reír un poco- Ves… hasta eres bonito cuando te ríes… pero limpio y descansado te verías mejor- insistió.

A regañadientes le hice caso y me di una ducha, cuando salí del baño Tanya había dejado ropa limpia sobre mi cama y luego regreso para asegurarse de que tomara una siesta.

- Ahora si te ves mejor… Te juro que si me gustaran los hombres tu estarías dentro de los primeros lugares- dijo coquetamente- Pero sabes que eso es imposible así que no te hagas ilusiones. Solo me reí de las ocurrencias de mi amiga.

A los pocos minutos logre quedarme dormido, pero estuve soñando todo el rato con Bella, incluso me pareció sentir el aroma de su perfume.

-No te vallas Bella, no me dejes- No pude evitar pedírselo una vez mas, aunque fuera en un sueño.

El olor al café recién preparado me despertó; definitivamente Tanya era mi mejor amiga. Baje la escala pensando en que tendría que darle algún regalo a Tanya por toda su ayuda, pero la que estaba frente a la maquina de café no era Tanya, era Bella.

- ¿Bella?- dije en tono de asombro y pregunta. Ella se giro hacia mi y me miro con cara de culpable

-Hola Edward, ¿Como estas?.

-Acá… ¿y tu?- no podía decirle que bien, si en verdad había dejado de estarlo desde que lo nuestro termino. No respondió, solo movió sus hombros de arriba abajo como en señal de no saberlo.-¿Como entraste?.

-Por una ventana- me respondió- Tanya la dejo abierta para mi.

- ¿Hablaste con Tanya?.

- Si, ella me explicó todo… Y es por eso que vine a pedirte disculpas… Por todo el mal entendido que armé… y por la cachetada que te di- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, pero retorciéndose las manos por los nervios.

Por los años que la conocía sabia lo mucho que le costaba disculparse o darse cuenta de algún error.

Una parte de mi quería acortar la distancia y besar esos dulces labios que me tenían loco, pero no sabia en que había quedado todo lo nuestro… no quería volver atrás. Bella me quedo mirando y creo que los dos estábamos pensando exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Quieres un café?- me ofreció

-Bueno, pero dámelo oscuro, necesito algo que me despierte definitivamente.

Me entrego mi tazón de café y nos ganamos en la mesa; el momento tenia un leve toque de tensión, creo que los dos estábamos pensando en como romper el hielo.

- En verdad quiero que me perdones por haber desconfiado de ti… creo que primero debí haberte preguntado y luego sacar todas las conclusiones erróneas que tenia- me dijo

-También fue culpa mía, yo debí haberte hablado de Tanya, mas que mal, ella es una mujer importante en mi vida.

-Creo que si me lo hubieses dicho antes de esa forma igual me hubiera puesto celosa.- me dijo riéndose de la situación.

- Si es verdad, pero ahora sabes que entre nosotros no a pasado nunca nada… ¿verdad?…

-Claro ella me explico de forma bastante clara que prefería a las mujeres antes que los hombres- me respondió; lo que me hizo preguntarme de que forma se lo habrá contado. Pero mejor me quede con la duda, por ahora.

El silencio volvió a estar presente, pero ya no era tan tenso, así que decidí preguntarle de frente que pasaría con nosotros.

- Bella… me preguntaba… ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia?- por un momento temí que me dijera que no, por la cara que puso, pero cuando sonrió me tranquilizo un poco

-¿En verdad quieres volver a estar conmigo?

-Eso es trampa… No acepto una pregunta como respuesta- le conteste.

Ella no me respondió pero se levanto de su silla y se acercó a mi. La expresión de su cara no me decía nada, pero llevo sus manos hasta mi cara y se acercó hasta mi para dejarme un dulce beso en los labios.

-Si quiero- respondió y de forma automática mis manos se anclaron a su cintura para acercarla mas a mi y fundirnos en otro beso… Jamás me cansaría de esto… El sentir sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos, mientras nuestras manos, por voluntad propia, iban sacando la ropa de nuestros cuerpos para dejarnos totalmente libre el camino.

Los días habían sido eternos estando separados… Ahora le demostraría todo lo que la había extrañado.

No nos importaba que estuviéramos en la cocina, o que uno de los tazones con café haya ido a parar al suelo dejando todo desparramado por el piso, nuestra necesidad de demostrarnos nuestro amor era mas grande.

- Vamos a mi dormitorio- le dije, con el poco sentido común que me quedaba. No quería que nuestra reconciliación fuera en la cocina.

Apresuradamente corrimos hasta mi dormitorio, dejando nuestra ropa tirada por todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegamos a la cama Bella se abalanzó sobre mi, mientras mis manos le recorrían la espalda con desespero.

Nuestro encuentro no estaba siendo delicado, era totalmente pasional e intenso, igual que lo que sentíamos entre nosotros… Un amor intenso, capaz de vulnerar al mas fuerte.

Mi boca se comía la de ella, sus manos jalaban mi pelo, mi lengua lamia su suave piel y sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura. Nuestras caderas se encontraban frenéticamente, y nuestros labios susurraban roncos te amo, hasta llegar juntos a la liberación… Abrazados y felices.

Es ley… Las reconciliaciones son las mejores.

**Hola… Mi demora no tiene escusa, aunque si la tengo ( y es buena)… Fiestas de fin de año ( espero que lo hallan pasado muy bien) y unas seudo vacaciones de trabajo, que comienzo hoy hasta dentro de un mes, mas o menos, por lo que todos mis horarios cambian… intentare, de verdad, ser mas constante.**

**Lo dedico a todas las bellezas que me dejan reviews en mis fics.**

**Falta poquísimo para el final de este fic… Quizás un par de capítulos.**

**Espero sus comentario… chao, nos leemos.**

**Gabrielizz **


	12. Chapter 12

**Amistad con beneficio**

**En mi mente Edward es solo mío, pero todas saben que es de la persona que me ha dado una de las mejores fantasías de mi vida, la Sra. S. Meyer.**

**La historia si es de mi completa autoria.**

**Capitulo 12**

**Bella pov.**

Volver a ver a Edward en la misma cama que yo, al día siguiente, fue una de las mejores cosas que me podían haber pasado; durante los días que estuve alejada de el pude darme cuenta que tan importante es el para mi, y no pude imaginarme un futuro feliz si el no esta a mi lado.

El es perfecto para mi, y la visión que tenia frente a mis ojos era digna de una fotografía o un cuadro, el sol le daba un aire angelical iluminando sus pestañas y su barba que lo volvía aun mas sexy y hacían que sus labios se vieran aun mas besables que lo normal.

Un suspiro involuntario salio de mi garganta y mi corazón latió con mucha mas fuerza. No se cuanto tiempo me quede mirándolo, pero eso no importaba, estar junto a Edward en la cama no es tiempo perdido. Me acurruque mas al calor de su cuerpo y lo sentí suspirar igual que yo.

-Hola amor- me dijo con voz adormilada mientras besaba mi cabeza, lo mire y le bese los labios.

-Buenos días dormilón.

-¿Despertaste hace mucho tiempo?.

-No lo se, no mire el reloj.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?.

-No, quiero quedarme aquí contigo, abrazados- le dije como una niñita caprichosa.

-¿Y solo vamos a estar abrazados?- dijo sugerentemente.

-Por ahora si- tenia que preguntarle algo que no dejaba tranquila- Edward, ¿tu en verdad me perdonaste por mi arranque de celos?.

-Completamente… Estoy seguro de que si hubieras sido tu quien estuviera con otro yo le hubiera roto la cara a golpes solo por estar cerca de ti- me respondió, y aunque los excesos de celos son muy malos me sentí en verdad alagada de que me quisiera de esa forma. Me acerque aun mas a su cuerpo y lo bese en los labios intentando recuperar todo lo que perdí por mis tontos celos.

-Prometamos que no volverán a haber mentiras entre nosotros- le pedí.

-Te lo prometo- me respondió y volvimos a perdernos en un beso.

Después de separarnos de nuestro beso Edward me quedo mirando y me pregunto

-¿Puedo saber como te convenció Tanya de que ella decía la verdad?- inconcientemente me mordí mi labio pensando en que si seria muy malo que me besara con ella pero como habíamos prometido que no nos volveríamos a mentir opte por decirle la verdad.

-Ella me contó que solo son amigos, y que es lesbiana… y como no le creí, después me beso para demostrármelo- ví como la cara de Edward pasaba del rojo al blanco y después a una mezcla de furia y confusión.

-¿ Que Tanya hizo qué?.

-Me dio un beso… pero no te preocupes amor… tu lo haces un millón de veces mejor.

Creí que Edward se enojaría, pero solo se río.

-¿En verdad piensas que beso mejor que ella?- pregunto coquetamente.

-Sip, y se que también puedes hacer hartas cosas mejor que ella- le respondí con un claro transfondo en mis palabras. Edward entendió el mensaje y se gano sobre mi.

-¿Ha si?… ¿y como que cosas?.

-No lo sé… se me han olvidado algunas.

-Puedo hacer que las recuerdes.

-Eso puede ser difícil, sufro de mala memoria.

-Quiero intentarlo. ¿Que tal esto?- me dijo a la ves que me besaba en la boca, y masajeaba mi lengua con la suya.

-Podría ser, pero aun no lo recuerdo todo.- Edward se rió y llevó su boca hasta mi oído mientras dejaba besos en mi cuello haciéndome suspirar.

-¿Y esto?.

-No estoy segura- dije con voz temblorosa, el sabia lo que producían en mis bragas sus besos en mi cuello. Mantuvo su torcida sonrisa en los labios mientras seguía bajando por mi cuerpo hasta mis pechos, los que amaso, lamió y succiono con entusiasmo.

La excitación ya había hecho casa en mi, haciendo que mis jadeos y gemidos salieran sin permiso de mi boca.

-¿Recuerdas algo ahora?- me pregunto cuando besaba mi ombligo mientras sus manos iban quitando mis húmedas bragas.

-Creo que algo esta llegando a mi mente- respondí lastimeramente.

El continuo su labor de forma bastante presumida, tocando esas partes que sabia de memoria que me volvían loca.

Me tenia completamente a su merced, ahí en la cama completamente desnuda, y con su cabeza entre mis piernas.

-¡Si recuerdo!- gemí fuertemente cuando sentí un par de dedos de Edward entrar y salir de mi.

-¿Y que es lo que recuerdas?- pregunto sin disminuir ni un poco el movimiento de sus manos.

-Que tu eres el mejor… y que te amo- logre decir entre jadeos. Edward quito sus dedos solo para remplazarlos por su polla que me lleno de una forma maravillosa.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba nuestros gemidos y los cientos de te amo que dijimos al llegar juntos al clímax.

El resto del día solo lo pasamos regaloneando en la cama. Lo ultimo que me dijo Edward antes de que nos quedáramos dormidos fue que tendría que advertirle a Tanya que a su mujer no se la tocaba nadie.

**Siete meses después…**

-¿En verdad no piensas que es muy apresurado?- le pregunte nuevamente a Alice.

-Claro que no, la verdad no se porque no lo hiciste antes. ¿ Tu estas segura de lo que sientes?.

- Nunca había estado tan segura de algo.

Había decidido que Edward era la persona con la que quería despertar todas mis mañanas así que le pediría que se casara conmigo. Había preparado una cena romántica en la que celebraríamos nuestro aniversario y yo aprovecharía de pedirle su mano.

Alice me había ayudado buscando cada uno de los ingredientes para la cena y decorando el salón con unos hermosos arreglos de rosas rojas.

Mientras ella terminaba de decorar yo me coloque un hermoso vestido violeta y maquille un poco mi cara para resaltar mis ojos. Cuando estaba todo listo Alice desapareció diciéndome que Edward ya estaba por llegar. Los nervios amenazaban con hacerme vomitar, pero estaba completamente segura de lo que haría.

Cuando Edward llego quedo asombrado con la decoración y cuando vio la cena no paro de alabarme; cuando terminábamos el postre decidí que había llegado el momento, así que me excuse con Edward y fui a buscar la cajita en donde tenia el anillo que había comprado para la ocasión, tratando de recordar todo el discurso que había ensayado hacia como una semana.

Volví a la sala en donde Edward me esperaba, había llegado en momento así que comencé con mi discurso que había preparado con semanas de anticipación.

-Edward, se que llevamos juntos como pareja algo mas que un año, pero nos conocemos de toda la vida… quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas importante en mi vida y que te amo con todo mi corazón.

-Tu también lo eres- me dijo Edward.

-Es por eso que te quiero preguntar si tu quieres comenzar otra etapa, juntos en nuestra vida, si quieres verme a diario tanto como yo, si quieres que nuestra relación sea mas estable…- saque la cajita que tenia escondida a mi espalda y la abrí para que viera el anillo que había dentro de esta, era de oro blanco con nuestras iniciales en relieve.

-Edward Antony Cullen, ¿quieres pasar el resto de nuestras vidas junto a mi como mi esposo?- le pregunte.

Edward se veía muy sorprendido cuando se lo pregunte, pero inmediatamente sonrió y me dijo un firme.

-Si quiero.

Coloque el anillo en su dedo y después me abrazo fuertemente repitiéndome muchas veces que si quería ser mi esposo.

-Creo que el que debía hacer esto era yo- me dijo entre besos.

-Los años han pasado amor, el siglo pasado los hombres eran los que pedían la mano de la novia… Ahora las mujeres también tomamos la iniciativa.

En la noche tuvimos una celebración a puertas cerradas en nuestra habitación y al día siguiente lo primero que hicimos fue ir a comprarme un anillo, ya que Edward dijo que no podía soportar que algún hombre pensara que yo aun estaba disponible.

Después de eso comenzamos a pensar en todo lo que se nos venia adelante, pero eso no era problema, con Alice ya teníamos todo casi listo… Literalmente solo faltaba que el novio dijera que si.

La boda seria dentro de un mes mas; lo mas intima posible, solo familiares y amigos cercanos, habíamos arrendado una casa en la playa y pensábamos hacer la ceremonia a la hora del crepúsculo.

**Día de la boda…**

La fecha llego mas rápido de lo esperado, con toda la organización los días se hacían mas cortos; Alice se había hecho cargo de todo, pero el concepto que tiene ella de lo sencillo es bastante poco parecido al mío.

Cuando llego la hora de caminar hacia el altar estaba mas feliz que nerviosa, sabia que el hombre que me esperaba frente al altar era el indicado para mi… El era mi amigo, mi complemento, mi hombre, mi todo.

Después de la emotiva ceremonia y la recepción, nos fuimos a pasar nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer a una suite en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, al día siguiente nos iríamos de luna de miel en un viaje para recorrer Europa y cuando regresáramos nos iríamos a nuestra nueva casa, que Edward ya había comprado. Era una que tenia tres dormitorios extras ya que Edward decía que quería una familia numerosa.

La vida me estaba sonriendo, tenia al mejor hombre a mi lado, estábamos comenzando una nueva etapa y dentro de un par de meses seriamos papás, porque aunque Edward aun no se enteraba, su sueño de formar una familia numerosa ya había empezado… y este seria mi regalo de bodas.

**Esto llego a su fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no se imaginan cuanto me alegra lo que me escriben. Además pase los 100... Jupy… eso me hace feliz… quizás alguien piense que no es gran cosa, pero para mi si lo es.**

**Pretendo subir un epilogo.**

**Déjenme su comentario sobre que les pareció todo esto. **

**Próximamente subiré algunas historias que estoy escribiendo así que no se pierdan… siempre tengo algún Shot lemonero para entretener la imaginación… **

**Las invito a pasar por mis otras historias, por si no lo han hecho. **

**Besos para todas.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gabrielizz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Amistad con beneficio**

**En mi mente Edward es solo mío, pero todas saben que es de la persona que me ha dado una de las mejores fantasías de mi vida, la Sra. S. Meyer ( muchas gracias).**

**La historia si es de mi completa autoria.**

**Epilogo**

**Bella pov.**

-¡Que rico!- dije extasiada mientras me llevaba a la boca un gran pedazo de piña de mi enorme ensalada de fruta que tenia frente a mi, junto a unas tostadas con queso y un jugo de naranja- Esto esta de maravillas- comente con la boca un poco llena- ¿En verdad no quieres un poco?- le pregunte a Edward que estaba recostado sobre el sofá solo con un vaso de agua fría frente a el.

-En verdad… No me siento bien… Solo quiero tomar algo fresco y que sea liviano- Trague lo que tenia en la boca y me acerqué hasta el.

-¿Aun sientes nauseas?- le pregunte acariciando su pelo.

-Si… pero ya no tan fuertes

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres ver a algún doctor?.

-Seguro, estamos en nuestra luna de miel, no puedo ir al doctor o a alguna clínica… Además, ¿sabes? es solo durante la mañana que me ciento así , en la tarde y en la noche no- termino regalándome una sonrisa torcida, aunque con su cara aun mas pálida de lo normal ya no se le veía tan sexy.

No le insistí en ir a ver un medico ya que sabia lo que le pasaba, me lo había dicho Esme antes de venirnos de viaje y después de enterarse de que seria abuela.

Me pregunto por las molestias iniciales y cuando le dije que aun no sentía nada, me contó que ella jamás tubo alguna, todas las sintió Carlisle. Por eso era que mi amor no se sentía nada de bien, el estaba sintiendo lo que yo debía sentir… Eso me hacia amarlo aun mas.

Esta noche había decidido contarle que seria papá, sé que debí haberlo hecho hace días, pero recién ayer había sido la boda y cuando recién llegamos Edward no se sentía muy bien porque lo afecto el doble el viaje, así que lo decidí postergar un poquito mas, este seria mi regalo de bodas para el.

-Edward, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te tenia una sorpresa?.

-Claro que si amor, ¿me la vas a dar ahora?- me dijo a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá y ponía la misma cara que un niño ante el árbol de navidad, y esa sonrisa que me aseguraba que estaba pensando en sexo.-¿que es?

- Es algo que tenia pensado darte hace una semana, pero entre todo lo de la boda, el viaje y Alice que me tenia al borde de la histeria decidí postergarlo para cuando estuviéramos los dos solos y tranquilos.

-Entiendo, pero ¿me lo puedes dar por favor?, no soy muy bueno esperando un regalo.

Me reí por lo infantil que podía ser aun. Fui hasta mi maleta y saque el sobre, volví a su lado y se lo entregue, me quedo mirando y le hice una seña para que lo abriera.

Esperaba su reacción, pero no llegaba nunca así que le pregunte.

-Edward… ¿te gusto mi regalo?.

-La verdad es que no entiendo mucho todo estas palabras técnicas… me lo podrías decir tu.

-Bueno ese sobre dice que dentro de unos 8 meses mas vamos a ser papas- como si se abriera una cortina frente a sus ojos a Edward se le ilumino la cara con una gran sonrisa y luego me abrazo y me dio un gran beso.

-¿En verdad mi amor?… ¡Esto es maravilloso!… ¡Es fantástico!… Nuestros padres se van a poner felices, mi mama va ha estar histérica… Por Dios… ¡Estamos embarazados!… ¿Necesitas algo?, ¿ya tienes antojos?, ¿te duele algo?… No he sido brusco contigo ¿verdad?- Edward no paraba de hablar y de besarme la cara o las manos entre frases.

-Edward- lo llame, pero seguía hablando y hablando, sobre médicos, clínicas, compras y nombres para el bebé- EDWARD- le grite para que me pudiera escuchar de una vez- Por favor cálmate, en verdad estoy bien, y no te preocupes, nuestras familias ya saben, o por lo menos tu mamá y esta feliz con la noticia. Además mi único antojo es estar contigo y el nombre, bueno aun nos quedan muchos meses para elegir uno. En todo caso todavía no sabemos que será verdad.

Lo pareció pensar todo un momento y luego me respondió,

-Lo sé mi amor, pero esta sorpresa ha sido maravillosa, para mi es un verdadero regalo que tu estés conmigo, ahora ya no seremos solo tu y yo, ahora somos tres. El inicio de nuestra gran familia- me dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-Mi amor- le dije a la ves que lo abrazaba- Parece que las hormonas del embarazo te afectan mas a ti que a mi- nos reímos juntos por situación.

-Ahora entiendo porque me sentía con nauseas matinales, Carlisle me dijo que él las sintió cuando Esme me esperaba a mi y a Emmett, jamás le creí, pero veo que no mentía… Como se van a reír de mi cuando les diga que todos los síntomas los ciento yo.

Lo abrace mas fuerte para que viera que agradecida me sentía con eso.

-¿Sabes lo que quiero?- me pregunto luego de estar abrazados en silencio, un rato, disfrutando el estar juntos.

-No lo sé

-Quiero unos ricos panques con dulce de leche y helado de chocolate con fresas- lo mire y no pude evitar reírme de el, en verdad si todo seguía así me divertiría mucho durante el embarazo.

**Un par de años adelante…**

El calor que dejaban en mi piel sus caricias solo me hacían mas insoportables las ganas de gemir mas fuerte su nombre, mientras su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, moviéndose cadenciosamente, en el cuarto apenas iluminado por las luces del amanecer.

Sentía que cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi orgasmo, sabia que Edward estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo por los jadeos y besos que dejaba desparramados en mi cuello.

-Estoy cerca amor, córrete conmigo- gimió en mi oído, pero antes de que le pudiera decir que estaba igual de cerca que el pude escuchar como unos pasitos corrían desde el fondo del pasillo con dirección a nuestra habitación.

Mire con terror a Edward, que había detenido los movimientos al escucharlos también, y velozmente salio de mi y fue corriendo hasta el baño, dándome el tiempo justo para poder acomodarme el camisón y taparme con la sabana de la cama antes de que se abriera lentamente la puerta y asomara una cobriza cabellera de una hermosa niña de 3 años.

-¿Mamá?- escuche como susurraba- ¿Mamá estas despierta?.

-¿Que pasa cariño, que haces despierta a esta hora?- le dije a la vez que me sentaba en la cama y ella corría hasta estar sentada al lado mío sobre la cama.

-Mamá creo que escuche unos ruidos.

-¿Ruidos, que tipos de ruidos?- pregunto Edward a la vez que salía mas recuperado del baño.

-No lo sé, era como un gatito

-Un gatito- pregunto Edward dándome una mirada cómplice con una entupida sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Bueno no estoy segura, pero era como si le doliera algo-respondió inocentemente Renesmee.

A esa altura la cara me ardía el doble de lo normal, de tan roja que estaba, por frustración y por vergüenza de que mi hija nos halla escuchado en una de nuestras "funciones".

-Tiene que ser alguno que paso por la calle-le dijo Edward.

-Pero se iba para su casa ¿verdad?-volvió a preguntar la pequeña

-Claro que si, su mama lo esta esperando- le respondí, esperando la siguiente pregunta, pero no llego.

- A bueno… Entonces si el gatito esta bien me voy a dormir otro rato- nos dijo y bajo de nuestra cama para volver corriendo a su habitación.

Nos quedamos mirando la puerta un momento hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

-Esta vez en verdad casi nos encuentra con las manos en la masa.

-Te dije que le colocaras el seguro a la puerta.

-Bueno no volverá a pasar, pero no te enojes mi gatita- me dijo volviéndose hacia mi y comenzando nuevamente a besarme los labios y el cuello

-Edward- gemí, el sabia que el cuello era mi punto débil- No comiences algo que no podrás terminar nuevamente.

-Por ti siempre puedo gatita

-Entonces cierra bien la puerta-le pedí.

**Un par de años mas…**

Los años habían pasado casi sin darme cuenta demostrándome que todas las cosas por las que alguna vez había temido solo eran entupidas aprensiones que tenia.

Mi vida junto a Edward era de una completa armonía para mi; juntos aprendimos desde cambiar pañales a nuestros hijos, hasta el disfrutar del mas mínimo de los tiempos juntos. Nuestra familia había crecido hasta sumar cuatro hijos, Renesmee, la mayor, luego la seguían los mellizos Andrew y Sophia, para terminar con nuestro pequeño David.

Al mirar hoy hacia atrás, puedo ver lo perdidos que estábamos antes de que Edward me pidiera una oportunidad para demostrarme cuanto me amaba como su mujer. Si no me hubiese atrevido hubiera seguido dando tumbos en mi vida.

Construimos un futuro juntos. Nuestros hijos son la prueba de que nuestro amor es trascendental. Demostrándome que lo mejor de mi vida a sido Edward.

**Agradezco muchísimo a todas quienes han seguido durante este tiempo mi historia y se han tomado el tiempo, y la molestia, de dejarme un comentario, en verdad gracias.**

**Las invito a continuar leyendo mis otras historias. EdithCullen71283, mis próximas historias en mente tienen obviamente algo de lémon, es que no lo puedo evitar, amo lo cítrico. **

**Al igual que mis otras historias.**

**En mi perfil he colocado algunas portadas de mis fics, pasen y pinchen el nombre para poder verlas.**

**Besos para todas y comenten**

**¿reviews?**

**Gabrielizz**


End file.
